Silhouette in Red
by Spookysstarbuck
Summary: Ein Anruf, der Lisbons Leben nachhaltig verändert. Das Wissen, dass einer ihrer Brüder nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt. Eine Hinterlassenschaft. Ein Kind.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ich habe bereits zu einigen Serien in meinem (ach so langen) Leben Geschichten geschrieben, aber bisher plagte mich bei keiner einzigen solch eine Unsicherheit wie bei dieser Serie. Zu wenig wissen wir über die Beziehungen untereinander, oftmals wird ein Blick angedeutet, werden ein paar Worte gesagt und dann passiert wieder eine Staffel lang nichts in die Richtung. Ich denke nur an Janes Worte während des Finales in Staffel 4 und nun die wenigen Silben, die uns Sean Barlow liefert und somit auf das Offensichtliche hinsteuert – ich bin gespannt, ob in Staffel sechs nun endlich einmal etwas passieren wird.

Angesiedelt: irgendwo in Staffel 5, ohne große Auftritte von Lorelei auf all Fälle.

**+#+#+**

**SILHOUETTE IN RED **

**Kapitel 1**

**+#+#+**

Special Agent Teresa Lisbon saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, die Türe zum restlichen Bereich des Reviers geschlossen und ließ ihre Augen zum x-ten Mal über die einzelnen Punkte der Fallakte von Lorelei Martens wandern. Wieso hatte sich Red John genau diese Frau ausgesucht? Wieso?

Sie hatte dieselbe Haarfarbe, in etwa die gleiche Körpergröße – beide waren klein und zart gebaut. Doch sah sie sich selbst in Loreleis Gesicht nicht. Nicht einmal einen Deut von sich selbst. Vielleicht waren sie einfach zu unterschiedlich. Doch wieso hatte Red John sie ausgesucht und das bereits vor vielen Jahren?

Rigsby und Van Pelt waren am heutigen Tag bei Gericht, um in einem Mordprozess auszusagen. Cho bearbeitete akribisch eine Akte, die er in den frühen Morgenstunden von einem Kollegen überreicht bekommen hatte, wollte aber Lisbon noch keine näheren Details dazu verraten und Jane? Jane lag auf seiner Ledercouch, hatte sich das Sakko über den Kopf geworfen und schlief. Manchmal fragte sich Teresa, wie viel man wohl an einem Tag schlafen konnte.

Plötzlich läutete ihr Telefon, riss sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt heraus.

„Agent Lisbon", sagte sie forsch, so wie sie immer reagierte, wenn jemand am anderen Ende war, dessen Nummer ihr unbekannt erschien.

„Olivia Onsworth", stellte sich die andere Seite vor. „Ich bin von der Jugendfürsorge aus Montana."

„Wie kann ihnen das CBI weiterhelfen?", erkundigte sich die Polizistin.

„Das CBI gar nicht, Agent Lisbon. Es sind sie selbst." Es gab eine kurze Pause. „Sie sind doch Teresa Lisbon, die Schwester von Adam Lisbon?"

„Ja", antwortete sie vorsichtig, ahnend, dass nichts Gutes folgen konnte. Die Jugendfürsorge. Montana. Adam. Wie lange hatte sie von ihrem Bruder bereits nichts mehr gehört? Sieben vielleicht acht Jahre? Obwohl er der jüngste gewesen war und sie die meiste Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte, war er rasch flügge geworden, nachdem er die Volljährigkeit erreicht hatte. Zu schnell für ihre Verhältnisse.

„Ich muss ihnen leider mitteilen, dass ihr Bruder und seine Lebensgefährtin vor drei Tagen bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen sind. Die Umstände sind noch unklar. Es scheinen Drogen im Spiel gewesen zu sein, sofern ich das von der Polizei erfahren habe."

Lisbon wunderte sich über die Offenheit der am anderen Ende der Leitung sitzenden Frau. Es schien alles klar zu sein, wenn sie solche Informationen nach wenigen Tagen bereits preisgeben durfte, überhaupt davon wusste. Was sie darauf antworten sollte, war ihr unklar.

„Die Sache ist die. Ihr Bruder hatte ein Kind – Lanie, kurz für Madelaine." Teresa fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durchs Haar. „Sie ist relativ klein, kern gesund. Wir haben sie durchchecken lassen, nachdem wir von den Drogen erfahren haben. Lanie ist vier Monate alt", fügte sie hinzu, „und ihr Bruder hat sie, bevor er am Unfallort gestorben ist, in seinem Testament als die Person angeführt, die sich um sein Kind – falls er jemals eines haben sollte – im Falle seines Todes kümmern sollte. Sie würden wissen, wieso er sie und nicht einen seiner Brüder erwählt habe."

Tränen liefen über Lisbons Wangen. Adam tot. Sie konnte es nicht fassen.

„Ich werde morgen mit Madelaine nach Sacramento fliegen und sie bitten, mich umgehend am Flughafen zu treffen, damit wir alle notwendigen Formalitäten klären können."

„Morgen? Am Flughafen?" Lisbon war wortlos. Es gehörte eigentlich nicht zu ihren Eigenschaften einmal nicht die korrekte Antwort parat zu haben, meist verkniff sie sich diese in Janes Gegenwart, um nicht weitere Diskussionen auszulösen.

„Ja … oder wollen sie, dass das Kind in staatlicher Obsorge bleibt?"

„Nein … natürlich nicht."

„Gut, das habe ich gehofft. Ich bringe die wenigen Habseligkeiten, die wir bei ihrem Bruder zuhause finden konnten mit. Aber ich warne sie, Agent Lisbon, es nicht relativ wenig für solch ein kleines Kind. Und sie sollten sich vielleicht heute schon mit Kindernahrung und Windeln ausstatten. Lanie ist momentan natürlich verwirrt, weint viel und kennt sich nicht aus."

„Das ist verständlich", versuchte Teresa beizusteuern. Sie war überrumpelt worden. Auf der einen Seite wusste sie nicht, wie sie mit dem Tod ihres Bruders umgehen sollte, hatte sie ihn doch schon so viele Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Sie würde Tommy und James anrufen müssen, um sie wissen zu lassen, was passiert war. Sie würde ihnen sagen müssen, dass ihr jüngster Bruder verstorben war. Ein Kind hatte. Dass sie dieses Kind nun großziehen sollte. Ein Kind. Madelaine. Lanie. Vier Monate alt.

„Ich werde ihnen die genauen Daten meiner Ankunft zukommen lassen. Sie brauchen keinen Kindersitz für ihren Wagen, darauf wollte ich sie noch hinweisen."

Olivia Onsworth verabschiedete sich formlos. Lisbon ließ den Hörer sinken. Ihr Bruder war tot. Sie würde sein Kind aufziehen müssen. Ein Kind. Sie musste sich erst an diesen Gedanken gewöhnen. Eine Vorstellung, die sie niemals hatte sich erträumen lassen.

Damals als ihre Mutter bei dem Autounfall ums Leben kam, am Heimweg vom Spital, war sie zwölf Jahre alt gewesen – Tommy zehn, James acht und Adam vier. Er war ein Kleinkind gewesen, der nicht verstanden hat, wieso seine Mutter nicht mehr nachhause kam. Adam hatte auch nicht verstanden, wieso sein Vater trank, in seiner hilflosen Wut auf seine Söhne einschlug, seine Tochter verbal misshandelte, bis zu einem Punkt, an dem Teresa weinend in der Küche am Fußboden saß, Adam an ihren Körper gepresst, um ihn vor den Prügeln des Vaters zu schützen. Er war ein kleines Kind.

Sie war es gewesen, die ihn in die Volksschule brachte, bevor sie in die Mittelschule, später in die Highschool ging. Sie schmierte ihm seine Brote, kontrollierte seine Hausübungen, machte die Wäsche, versuchte das Haus möglichst sauber zu halten. Die Jugendfürsorge kam nur angemeldet, da sie wussten, dass Victor Lisbon ein Feuerwehrmann war und somit hohes Ansehen in seiner Gemeinde genoss, dass er durch den Tod seiner Frau Furchtbares durchgemacht hatte. Und so war es Teresa stets möglich, alles perfekt zu haben – das Haus sauber, die perfekten Ausreden für die blauen Flecken ihrer Brüder einstudiert. American Football. Soccer. Basketball. Was immer gerade notwendig war.

Als sie kurz davor war, ihren achtzehnten Geburtstag zu feiern, war ihr Vater wieder einmal in seinem Alkoholwahn komplett ausgerastet und hatte Tommy beinahe tot geprügelt. Und wieso? Weil sich der heilige Victor Lisbon beinahe an seiner Tochter vergangen hätte, Tommy die Schreie gehört hatte und Teresa zur Hilfe geeilt war.

Zwei Wochen später schoss sich ihr Vater im Dienst in den Kopf. Auf der einen Seite war es beinahe eine Erleichterung, auf der anderen Seite begannen die Probleme dann erst so richtig. Das Jugendamt überzeugte sie davon, in der Lage zu sein, für ihre Brüder zu sorgen. Innerhalb von zwei Jahren hatte sie die Entscheidung getroffen, ihr altes Leben hinter sich zu lassen und ein neues zu beginnen. Die Trennung von Greg, dem jungen Mann, dem sie ihr ihr Herz geschenkt hatte, der sogar um ihre Hand angehalten hatte, war ihr nicht leicht gefallen – doch hatte sie zu viel Angst sich zu binden. Zu viel Angst nicht mehr auszukommen. Zu viel Angst als Vorstadtehefrau mit einem kleinen Haus, einem weißen Zaun, Hund und zwei Kindern zu enden. Aus ihrem Leben nichts machen zu können. Sie hatte doch so viele Pläne. Große Pläne.

Mit ihren Brüdern zog sie nach San Francisco, bewarb sich nach der High School bei der Polizei und absolvierte ihre Ausbildung ohne Probleme. Immer noch kümmerte sie sich um ihr Brüder, hielt sie aus den gröbsten illegalen Aktivitäten heraus. Das Geld war immer knapp und ihre Jungs kamen oftmals auf dumme Ideen. Oft. Sehr oft.

Als Tommy das Haus verließ, war er der erste, der allmählich den Kontakt schwinden ließ. Dann James. Und schließlich Adam. Über alle Bundesstaaten waren sie verstreut. Suchten Arbeit. Verliebten sich. Gründeten Familien. Trennten sich.

Umso weniger Kontakt sie mit ihnen hatte, umso mehr vertiefte sich Teresa in die Arbeit. Stieg zum Detective auf. Inspector. Und bevor sie dreißig wurde, bot man ihr eine Stelle beim CBI ein, einem Teil des California Department of Justice, das dem Generalstaatsanwalt unterstand. Sie war die jüngste, arbeitete sich rasch hoch. Erhielt ihr eigenes Team. Ihr eigenes Büro.

Wie viel Sam Bosco nachgeholfen hatte, darüber wollte sie nicht nachdenken. Der Gedanke, dass sie all das alleine geschafft hatte, gefiel ihr weitaus besser. Er war damals verheiratet gewesen und war es immer noch als er starb. Die Welt hatte er ihr als junge Polizistin versprochen und von Anfang an war sie mehr als nur skeptisch gewesen. Aber sie hatte sein Geheimnis gehütet und so waren sie beide lange Zeit am Leben geblieben – beruflich und privat. Es war nicht wirklich eine Freundschaft, gewesen, die sie verbunden hatte über all die Jahre – zu unterschiedlich waren die Interessen gewesen. Doch nun war auch er tot. Seit Jahren.

Was war geblieben?

**+#+#+**

Die Stunden waren im Flug vergangen. Sie hatte die Akte von Lorelei Martins endgültig zur Seite gelegt, hatte sich stattdessen eine kleine Einkaufsliste angefertigt und war froh darüber, dass Patrick Jane sie an diesem Tag nicht mit sinnlosen Spielchen auf Trab halten wollte, sondern den Tag verschlief. Sie wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihm von all dem, das sie an diesem Tag erfahren hatte, zu erzählen, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen.

Nun gestand sie sich ein zu weinen. Den Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen.

Dank einiger Recherchearbeit im CBI hatte sie Tommys und James Nummer ermitteln können, wollte sie aber nicht aus dem Büro anrufen. Zu gefährlich war es, dass jemand eventuell mitbekommen könnte, was in ihr vorging. Was passiert war.

Sie rief Tommy an. Er war ebenso schockiert wie sie, doch im Moment so weit entfernt und beruflich eingespannt, dass er frühestens in einer Woche nach Sacramento reisen konnte. Erst jetzt wurde Lisbon bewusst, dass sie Onsworth nicht gefragt hatte, was mit dem Leichnam ihres Bruders passiert war. Ein weiterer Punkt auf ihrer Liste. Tommy versprach zu kommen. Versprach. Aber er hatte ihr im Laufe der Jahre viel versprochen, selten etwas eingehalten, daher traute sie all dem auch jetzt nicht.

James erreichte sie nicht. Sie hinterließ lediglich keine kurze Sprachnachricht mit der Bitte um Rückruf. Sie konnte ihm nicht via Voicemail über den Tod ihres Bruders informieren.

Einige Male klingelte ihr Telefon. Jane. Sie. Lisbon hob nicht ab. Sie ging langsam durch das kleine Haus, welches sie bewohnte. Es war nicht groß. Eine kleine Terrasse davor, ein Wohnraum, eine Küche mit Essmöglichkeit, ein kleiner Wirtschaftsraum. Oben befanden sich ein Schlafzimmer, ein verhältnismäßig großes Badezimmer mit Wanne und Dusche und ihr Büro. Ein Schrankraum, in dem sie die Erinnerungen verbarg, war auch noch vorhanden.

Die dunkelhaarige Frau holte aus dem kleinen Keller, der außerdem vorhanden war, noch einige Schachteln, die sie seit ihrem Einzug dort aufbewahrt hatte, und begann das Büro auszuräumen. Viele dort gesammelten Unterlagen waren viele Jahre alt. Sie sortierte alles ein. Beschriftete die Kartons, trug sie in den Keller. Stapelte sie dort. Bevor sie es merkte, war es bereits Mitternacht geworden. Den Schreibtisch schob sie ganz in eine Ecke. Er war nichts besonderes. Ihr ehemaliger Küchentisch aus San Francisco. Nicht sehr tief, da die Wohnung damals winzig gewesen war. Vielleicht würde er sich als Wickeltisch anbieten?

Nach einer kurzen Dusche und dem Wissen, dass das Zimmer frisch ausgemalt gehörte, ging sie schlafen. Einen traumlosen Schlaf. Zuvor hatte sie ewig über ihre Mutter und ihre Brüder nachgedacht, über die Zeit, in der sie noch alle vereint waren.

**+#+#+**

Dass frühe Morgenstund Gold im Mund habe, traf dieses mal wieder nicht zu. Es war kurz nach fünf Uhr, als ihr Handy abermals klingelte – Cho. Wenn er anrief, wusste Lisbon, dass es sich um einen Fall handelte und sie sich, ob sie wollte oder nicht, aus dem Bett bewegen musste.

Sie streckte sich, versuchte sich mit Koffein und einer kühlen Dusche in Bewegung zu bringen. Doch nichts half. Es war Ende September und die Hitzewelle, die Californien diesen Sommer beherrscht hatte, war noch nicht zur Gänze abgeklungen. Es hatte immer noch mehr als dreißig Grad. Sie entschied sich, wie jeden Tag, für knapp geschnittene schwarze Hosen, dazu ein grünes ärmelloses Leinentop, welches vielleicht etwas weniger zum Schwitzen verleiten würde als andere, dazu natürlich die passende Jacke. Handtasche und Waffe lagen bereit und schon war sie am Weg. Auf dem Weg nach Davis. Eine halbe Stunde Fahrzeit.

Im Auto bereits informierte Cho sie via Handy über den Fall. Ein dreifacher Mord – drei junge Frauen. Da eines der Opfer die Frau des Sheriffs war, hatte man das CBI hinzugezogen. Chos Faktenschilderung war trocken, nüchtern. Er beschränkte sich stets auf das Wichtigste, hielt nicht viel von Emotion. Aber im Auto neben ihm saß Patrick Jane, der natürlich versuchte, seine Ausführungen auszubauen und seine Theorien gleich an sie weiterzuleiten. Bevor Jane noch zu viel sagen konnte, legte Teresa auf. Das Letzte, das sie jetzt brauchte, waren seine Witze.

Die Leichen waren bereits zugedeckt, als das Team vollständig war. Jane roch an ihnen, studierte scheinbar genau ihre Hände, ohne die leblosen Körper zu berühren. Wies auch immer, er behielt seine Ideen dieses Mal für sich. Waren es ihre roten Augen? Ihr eher trauriger Gesichtsausdruck? Was auch immer er an ihr abgelesen hatte, bewegte ihn dazu, sich zu bemühen.

„Cho", begann Lisbon, „sie kümmern sich um die Aussage des Sheriffs."

„Rigsby und Van Pelt, befragen sie die Gruppe von Wanderern, die die Toten gefunden haben. Ich fahre zurück nach Sacramento. Ein Termin."

„Ich fahre mit ihnen mit", erklärte Jane und war bereits dabei, in ihr Auto zu steigen.

„Jane, das geht nicht."

„Doch, sie fahren nach Sacramento und dort möchte ich hin, ergo es geht."

Wahrscheinlich war es ihre Müdigkeit, die sie nicht diskutieren ließ. Es würde sich alles ausgehen. Sie würde Jane beim CBI absetzen können und dann pünktlich um 11 Uhr beim Flughafen sein. Alles wäre kein Problem.

Tja, es wäre tatsächlich kein Problem gewesen, wäre sie nicht am Highway 80 in einen großen Unfall geraten, der das Abfahren auf den Capital City Freeway unmöglich machte. Selbst mit Sirene und Blaulicht war es unmöglich, die Leute dazu zu bewegen, sie abfahren zu lassen. Und die Zeit verrann.

Irgendwann musste sich Lisbon eingestehen, dass sie Jane wohl in ihr Vorhaben, zum Flughafen zu fahren, einweihen musste, zeitlich war alles andere unmöglich.

„Ich muss zum Flughafen", sagte sie kurz und bündig. „Ich muss etwas abholen." Etwas? Ihre Nichte. Madeleine.

Jane nickte nur zustimmend.

**+#+#+**

Die ganze Fahrt hindurch hatte er sie studiert. Sie schien trauriger als sonst, nicht dass Lisbon sonst zu den fröhlichen Menschen gehörte, die viel lachte. Nein. Bereits am Tatort hatte er gemerkt, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Hatte ihr Gesicht studiert, die roten Augen bemerkt und die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen. Teresa hatte ihre Jacke im Auto gelassen, etwas, das sie sonst niemals tat. Niemals stand sie ärmellos an einem Tatort. So etwas machte sie einfach nicht. Irgendetwas schien in ihr vorzugehen. In den all den Jahren hatte er aber eines gelernt – wenn er jetzt zu bohren beginnen würde, würde sie komplett blockieren, eine noch höhere und noch dickere Wand zwischen ihnen errichten. Es war schwer, das gestand er sich ein, nicht nach Details zu fragen, sehr schwer.

**+#+#+**

Sie bat Jane im Auto zu bleiben, unwissend, wie sie ihm nachher erklären sollte, wieso sie mit einem Baby zurückkam. Er schien zu gehorchen, als sie das Auto verließ.

Als sie die Ankunftshalle betrat des Flughafens von Sacramento, kamen bereits die ersten Leute durch die Schiebetüren, die mit dem Flugzeug aus dem Umland gekommen waren. Sofort erblickte Lisbon eine rothaarige Frau, die einen Gepäckwagen vor sich schob, auf dem ein Kindersitz stand.

„Mrs. Onsworth?", fragte Teresa vorsichtig und unsicher.

„Ms. Lisbon", antwortete sie und begrüßte sie freundlich. „Der schlafende Engel hier ist Madeleine."

Die CBI-Agentin konnte ihre Augen gar nicht von dem Baby abwenden. Es schlief so friedlich. Man hatte sie in einen grünen Strampler gekleidet, sie trug darüber eine dünne Weste.

„Sie ist vor einer halben Stunde eingeschlafen, hat die Landung nicht mitbekommen. Scheinbar war sie nach dem Start so müde, der Druckausgleich für Babys ist schwer, aber ich wollte ihr eine mehr als 15stündige Autofahrt ersparen. Können wir uns kurz in dieses Kaffeehaus setzen?", fragte sie und schob den Wagen bereits in die entsprechende Richtung. Lisbon kam gar nicht dazu, etwas gegenteiliges zu sagen.

Als beide platzgenommen hatten, griff Onsworth in ihre Umhängetasche. Die Sozialarbeiterin war wahrscheinlich Ende fünfzig, hatte ihr langes rotes Haar zu einem Zopf geflochten, trug dunkelblaue Jeans und ein schwarzes Poloshirt – sie sah so gar nicht wie eine Sozialarbeiterin aus. Lisbon konnte sie sich eher als Cowgirl vorstellen – das unterstrichen auch ihre Cowboystiefel und der Ledergürtel mit der großen silbernen Schnalle.

„Das hier sind die Papiere. Wenn sie diese unterzeichnen, sind sie für die Obsorge zuständig. Sie sind nicht nur die nächste Verwandte, die einen Job hat, sondern wurden auch als einzige in einem Testament erwähnt."

„Was ist mit den Verwandten ihrer Mutter?"

„So weit wir herausfinden konnten, sitzt der einzige lebende Bruder von Samantha Redford sitzt in der Todeszelle im Montana State Prison in der Nähe von Deer Lodge, weil er seine Eltern und seine zwei anderen Schwestern umgebracht hat. Sie wissen ja, ob er jemals hingerichtet wird, weiß ich nicht, da es bei uns in Montana nicht regelmäßig zur Vollstreckung kommt. Entlassen wird er auf jeden Falls niemals. Das kann ich ihnen sagen." Olivia nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, der soeben serviert worden war. „Ich weiß, dass sie noch zwei Brüder haben Agent Lisbon. Aber in Adams Testament wurden ausschließlich sie erwähnt. Es ist ein älteres Schriftstück, stammt aus dem Jahre 2003, aber sie wissen ja, dass so etwas an Gültigkeit nicht verliert."

Lisbon nickte zustimmend und fragte, was man ihr weiters über Samantha Redford sagen könne.

„Oh, da ist nicht viel zu sagen. Samantha war zwanzig Jahre alt, die jüngste der Geschwister, vielleicht hat sie deswegen ihr Bruder verschont. Sie hat keinen Schulabschluss, war eine Herumtreiberin. Sie arbeitete dort und da auf Farmen, so scheinen sie sich auch kennengelernt zu haben – soweit ich das herausfinden konnte. Ihr Bruder war bei den O'Nellys angestellt, einer alten Großgrundbesitzerfamilie. Ich habe kein schlechtes Wort über ihn gehört, bis auf die Drogensache. Es schien Probleme mit Marihuana zu geben. Nicht nur Adam hatte dieses Problem sondern auch einige andere Cowboys auf der Farm, ebenso Samantha, wie es schien. Aber auf das Kind dürften sie sich scheinbar sehr gut gekümmert haben. Es war bei den O'Nellys als der Unfall passierte."

Lisbon sah sie fragend an. Warum hatte er sein Kind bei seinen Arbeitgebern gelassen? Onsworth schien die Frage aus ihren Augen ablesen zu können.

„Mrs. Onworth hat mir erzählt, als ich die kleine abholte, dass sie angeboten hatte, auf sie aufzupassen, damit die beiden einmal wieder Zeit für sich hatten. Sie wollten lediglich in die nächste Ortschaft fahren, um im Saloon etwas zu trinken, vielleicht zu tanzen. Auf der Rückfahrt noch direkt im Ort ist es zu dem Unfall gekommen. Beide hatten Marihuana konsumiert."

Lisbon erfuhr noch einige Formalitäten, bekam zwei weitere Formulare vorgelegt und unterschrieb nun alle drei Dokumente.

„Ich darf ihnen nun gratulieren, Ms. Lisbon – Madeleine ist nun ihr Kind."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich die Sozialarbeiterin, legte einen Fünfdollarschein auf den Tisch, verabschiedete sich von Lisbon und ging. Ließ die Polizistin einfach so sitzen. Teresa sah ihr nach – sie fand keine Worte – und erkannte, dass sie zum Check-In ging um wieder nachhause zu fliegen. Und sie saß hier, in einem Café mit einem Kind, das sie nicht kannte und nun ihr eigenes war.

**+#+#+**

Jane hatte inzwischen jedes einzelne Fach in Lisbons Wagen inspiziert, festgestellt, dass sie drei Waffen im Auto hatte, eine Packung Taschentücher, Tampons – die ihn besonders amüsierten – eine Flasche Gingerale und eine große Flasche Wasser im Kofferraum. Weiters schien sie sich für Country Musik zu interessieren und ab und zu gerne Rock und Pop hören, wenn man nach der Musik auf dem USB-Stick ging, der im unbenützten Aschenbecher ihres Wagens lag. Zudem fand er eine Dose Kaugummi, einen abgelaufenen Müsliriegel, ein kleines Notizbuch, das leider unbenützt war. Im Kofferraum waren außerdem noch ein paar Laufschuhe, die ihrer Schuhgröße entsprachen.

Kurzum, ihm war langweilig, unglaublich langweilig.

All diese Sachen sagten nicht viel über Special Agent Teresa Lisbon aus. Sie hatte den Schlüssel stecken gelassen. Patrick zog ihn ab, stieg aus dem Wagen und versperrte den Wagen. Wann hatte er sich das letzte Mal an irgendwelche Regeln gehalten, die sie aufgestellt hatte? Ohne viel nachzudenken ging er in das Gebäude hinein und erblickte sie schnell. Sie saß stumm und starr an einem Tisch des kleinen Cafés.

Auch als er beinahe vor ihr stand, bemerkte sie ihn nicht, aber er bemerkte den Gepäckwagen. Das schlafende Kleinkind und die Kartonkiste auf der in großen schwarzen Lettern „Madelaine Lisbon" stand.

Teresa Lisbon und ein Baby?

**+#+#+**

Oh I know you're a dreamer

_There's a child in your eyes_

_You save up all your memories_

_You're tired of all the lies_

_I hear you cry for someone_

_Please someone heal the pain_

_A hand to hold and guide her_

_Through the fire and through the rain_

_Oh babe it's not too late now_

_Don't say it has to end_

_Been through so much together, babe_

_I will always be your friend_

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 1**

**+#+#+**

A/N: Und ist es wert, dass ich weiterschreibe?

Lyrics: Bonnie Tyler „Silhouette in Red" (geschrieben von Jamie Blake)


	2. Chapter 2

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 2**

**+#+#+**

_Teresa Lisbon und ein Baby?_

Patrick Jane traute seinen Augen nicht. Die Frau, von deren Privatleben nichts bekannt war, hatte ein Baby? War ihm in den letzten Monaten etwas entgangen? Und das kleine Wesen war wirklich noch winzig.

Vorsichtig schritt er an das Wagerl und den Tisch, an dem die Polizistin saß , heran. Kommentarlos nahm er das Baby, dessen Augen weit offen standen und ihn anstarrten, aus dem Maxi Cosi und setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin. Die junge dunkelhaarige Frau schien mit ihren riesen großen grünen Augen in die unbekannte Ferne zu starren, das Nichts.

„Lisbon?", fragte er vorsichtig und lenkte so ihren Blick auf ihn.

„Jane, was … ?"

„Patrick", verbesserte er sie. „Das hier alles scheint nichts berufliches zu sein."

**+#+#+**

War es eine unvertraute Sicherheit, die er ihr in diesem Augenblick anzubieten schien. Eine neue Ebene ihrer Beziehung, ihrer Freundschaft. Sie waren doch Freunde?

„Patrick?", sagte sie vorsichtig und es fühlte sich ungewohnt an, ihn bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen. Ihn nicht als den nervenden Anhang zu betrachten, der sich als furchtbar hilfreich in den letzten Jahren erwiesen hatte und in jedem Haushalt den Teevorrat entdeckte, Rache an dem Mörder seiner Familie üben wollte – und nun war er nicht Jane, das ehemalige Medium, nein, in diesem Augenblick war er Patrick, der Mann im dreiteiligen Anzug, mit den großen Füßen, dem Hundeblick und der wirren blonden Haarmähne.

„Wer ist das?", fragte er vorsichtig, während er dem Baby über den Kopf strich.

Es war unbestreitbar, dachte sich Jane, dass dieses kleine Menschenkind mit der ihm gegenübersitzenden Frau verwandt war. Es hatte, obwohl es eine dünne Haube trug, dunkle Locken, keine langen, eher einen Flaum. Die Augen waren groß und blau – jedoch hatte fast jedes Baby blaue Augen. Er war sich sicher, dass sie noch grün werden würden. Wie alt könnte es sein? Sicherlich noch kein halbes Jahr. Patrick Jane war verwirrt. Zwar starrte ihn dieses entzückende Wesen – Madelaine – an, griff nach seinem Finger. Gurgelte beim Lachen.

„Meine Nichte", erklärte Lisbon vorsichtig.

„Nichte?", und als Jane diese Worte aussprach, sah er, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Wieso sollte sie ein Kind „geliefert" bekommen, wenn nicht etwas Furchtbares passiert war? Er ahnte also bereits Böses.

„Sie ist … mein jüngster Bruder ist bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen und ich soll mich nun um seine Tochter kümmern."

Jane griff nach den Papieren, die vor ihr lagen.

„Eine Obsorge Regelung", murmelte er.

Da ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen und Jane weder ein noch aus wusste, legte er das Baby wieder in seinen Sitz, griff nach Lisbons Hand und führte sie zum Auto. Normalerweise hätte sie protestiert, als er die Hand ausstreckte und um den Autoschlüssel bat. Wissend was er tat, fixierte er den Kindersitz auf der Rückbank und ließ Teresa hinten einsteigen. Sie sagte kein Wort. Ihre Augen waren rot, ihr Mund geöffnet und eine leichte Röte rund um ihre Nase zeichnete sich ab.

Bisher hatte sie dem Kind keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, es nicht ansehen können. Zu sehr erinnerte Lanie sie an ihren Bruder, seine großen Augen, die eine Mischung aus Blau und Grün gewesen waren. Obwohl sie immer die älteste war, war sie auch die kleinste gewesen. Adam war beinahe 190cm groß gewesen, ein Riese für ihre Verhältnisse. Aber diese Karte hatte er ihr gegenüber niemals ausgespielt, weder in Chicago noch in San Francisco. Das Gegenteil war eher der Fall gewesen. Er schien, obwohl er sehr sportlich gewesen war, immer der Teddybär zu sein, der an den man sich anlehnen konnte.

Als Jane im Auto saß, griff er nach seinem Handy und schickte Cho eine Textnachricht, dass sie im Stau stehen würden und alles dauern würde. Doch noch bevor er eine Antwort bekam, war er bereits am Weg zu Teresas Haus.

**+#+#+**

Nun saß Teresa hinten in ihrem Wagen und starrte das kleine Wesen an. Man hatte ihr einen grünen Strampler angezogen, kleine Socken und ihre Finger, ihre Finger waren so klein. Alles an ihr war so klein. Und was tat Lanie? Sie starrte zurück. Beinahe zufrieden. Sie schien nicht hungrig zu sein oder eine volle Windel zu habe. Alles schien rundherum zu passen. Doch Teresa ahnte, dass es nicht immer so sein würde.

Doch wie sollte sie sich um ein Kind kümmern? Sie war ja nicht einmal in der Lage, eine intakte Beziehung zu führen. Mashburn war ihre letzte sexuelle Erfahrung gewesen, von einer Beziehung hatte man da nicht sprechen können. Es war eine relativ leidenschaftliche Nacht gewesen vor einigen Jahren. Jahren! So viel Zeit war vergangen und nun sollte sie ein Kind, welches nicht ihr eigenes war, großziehen. Sich um dieses kümmern, es umsorgen und lieben. Es wie ihr eigenes behandeln.

„Hast du das Notwendige eingekauft?", fragte Jane und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Nein, noch nicht", gab sie zu. Sie hatte sich darum kümmern wollen, aber es einfach nicht geschafft, zu viele Gedanken, vor allem Erinnerungen, waren ihr am letzten Tag durch den Kopf gegangen, zu viel um wirklich klare Strukturen in ihren Alltag zu bringen. Ja, sie war eine organisierte Polizistin, hatte ihr eigenes Team, ihren guten Ruf. Sie hatte ihre drei Brüder großgezogen, das Begräbnis ihres Vaters ausgerichtet. Sie hatte einfach alles gemacht, was man von ihr verlangte und es hörte nicht auf.

Natürlich würde sie Lanie lieben, ihr Bestes geben, einfach alles für das Kind tun. Trotzdem verlangte das Schicksal einfach zu viel von ihr. Außerdem würde sie alles wieder einmal alleine bewältigen müssen – so wie damals. Von Vater und Mutter verlassen. Obwohl ihr Vater erst Jahre nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter Selbstmord begangen hatte, hatte er sie in Wahrheit viel früher verlassen. Er war kein Vater mehr gewesen und an ihre Mutter, an ihre Mutter konnte sie sich nur noch wage erinnern. Sie hatte dunkel Locken, die bis in die Mitte ihres Rücken hinabfielen, war klein – so in etwa wie sie selbst – und hatte leuchtend grüne Augen. Sie hatte viele ihrer portugiesischen Attribute geerbt – die sonnenunempfindliche Haut, die dunklen Haare. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem aus Irland abstammenden Vater mit seiner beinahe weißen Haut, die sofort rote Flecken bekam, seinem dunkelroten Haar und den blauen Augen. Zwei solch unterschiedliche Menschen. Von wem sie all die Sommersprossen geerbt hat, konnte sie nur vermuten – wahrscheinlich ihrer Mutter. Ana Beatriz.

Es war schon viel Zeit vergangen, seitdem sie das letzte Mal das eine Fotoalbum, welches ihre Mutter von ihren Kindern gemacht hatte, zur Hand genommen hatte. Es waren ein einziger Band, ein in dunkelblaues Leder gebundenes Buch mit schwarzen festen Kartonseiten und seidenpapierartigen Zwischenblättern. Hauptsächlich befanden sich Babyfotos von ihren drei Brüdern und ihr selbst in diesem Buch, ein paar wenige zudem die zeigten, dass ihre Eltern einst einmal eine glückliche Ehe geführt hatten – bevor in an einem Tag die Welt aus den Fugen geriet. An einem Tag alles Glück sein Ende fand.

Plötzlich als das Auto stehen blieb, wurde Teresa bewusst, dass sie nun nicht einfach aussteigen konnte. Nein. Sie öffnete den Verschluss von Lanies sitz und hob sie aus der Schale heraus.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Lisbon Jane.

„Bei einem Shopping Center."

„Wieso?", fragte sie etwas verwirrt.

„Einkaufen", antwortete er lediglich und ein großes breites Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Kinder hatte Patrick immer schon geliebt, nicht nur seine eigene Tochter. Immerhin war er mit vielen aufgewachsen, den Zwang einer Schule hatte er niemals kennen gelernt, eigentlich – bis sein Vater sein „Talent" ausnützen wollte – hatte er beinahe eine unbeschwerte Kindheit und Jugend.

Bevor er den Karton in den Wagen verladen hatte, hatte er einen kurzen Blick hinein geworfen und er enthielt nicht viel, was ihm bei dem Gewicht nicht gewundert hatte. Es war eine Mappe mit Dokumenten vorhanden, Adams wie es schien und außerdem die wenigen, die Lanie bereits besaß. Einige Kleidungsstücke, die bereits bessere Tage gesehen hatte, eine handgenähte Stoffpuppe und ein Quilt für Kinderbetten.

Doch er vermisste Windeln, vielleicht etwas Babynahrung, Kleidung – die Notwendigkeiten.

Jane sperrte da Auto ab, reichte Lisbon aber nicht den Schlüssel, wie vielleicht erwartet. Dieser wanderte in seine Hosentasche und er nahm ihr zudem noch das Baby ab, welches sie am Arm gehabt hatte.

„Das ist nicht notwendig", versuchte sie ihm zu erklären, aber da war es bereits zu spät, da er in das Innere der Mall wanderte und nicht auf sie wartete. Schnellen Schrittes holte Lisbon ihn ein, sagte kein Wort. Schwieg einfach. Für ihn schien jede Bewegung, die er mit Lanie machte, so natürlich zu sein. Die Art und Weise wie er sie hielt, ihren Kopf stütze, ihr sanft über den Rücken strich.

„So … zuerst kaufen wir dir einmal einen Kinderwagen", erklärte Jane und marschierte schon in ein großes Geschäft hinein.

„Jane warte …", animierte Teresa ihn zum Stehenbleiben und er drehte sich sogar um. „Einen Kinderwagen?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Natürlich, wie möchtest du sie denn transportieren? Willst du sie die gesamte Zeit tragen? Das wird nicht möglich sein."

„Ich verstehe", erklärte sie. Bisher hatte sie an einen Kinderwagen gar keinen Gedanken verschwendet. Aber er hatte Recht, wie sollte sie sie sonst irgendwohin bringen, sie vielleicht sogar ins Büro mitnehmen.

Doch ahnte sie bereits, dass Jane eine feste Vorstellung hatte, wie ein Wagen auszusehen habe und sie nicht mit einem billigen Modell auskommen würde. Dieses Kind würde über kurz oder lang sicherlich ihr Budget sprengen. Dann mahnte sie sich wieder, dass sie in den letzten fünf Jahren so gut wie keinen Tag Urlaub hatte, Überstunden in Massen besaß, die sie sich nur einmal auszahlen lassen müsse. Abgesehen davon, war sie schon lange genug dabei, um ein vernünftiges Gehalt zu bekommen. Reich würde sie nie werden, das hatte sie aber bereits gewusst, bevor sie mit der Ausbildung begonnen hatte.

Rasch war eine Verkäuferin zur Stelle, die rasch merkte, wie unbeteiligt Lisbon reagierte und sich so auf Patrick konzentrierte, dass es diesem bereits wieder unangenehm war.

„Teresa?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Du wolltest doch den dunkelblauen Wagen, oder irre ich mich?"

„Ja, der dunkelblaue gefällt ihrer Frau sicher." Jane besserte sie nicht aus, ließ nur den Ehering, den er immer noch trug, auf die Verkäuferin wirken. Er legte die Kleine zur Probe in den Wagen und als sie zu weinen begann, griff Lisbon nach ihr, als wäre es ein Reflex, der sie zu dieser Bewegung animierte. Sie hoch Lanie hoch, legte sie an ihre Brust, sodass sie mit den Augen über ihre Schulter sehen konnte und streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Sch … sch …", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. „Sch … beruhig dich …" Und tatsächlich, kurze Zeit später schien sie eingedöst zu sein.

Patrick hatte das gesamte Szenario bewundert, es genau studiert – jeden einzelnen Gesichtszug, jede Bewegung, jeden Laut, der ihr über die Lippen gekommen war. Sie hatte den Blazer im Wagen gelassen und auf den Oberarmen konnte er zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren die Sommersprossen sehen, die sich über diesen Bereich ausdehnten. Ein Meer. Wieso waren ihm diese bisher noch nie aufgefallen?

Jane ließ sich die gesamte Ausstattung des dreirädrigen Gefährts präsentieren, lehnte einen Teil ab, bezeichnete manche Extras sogar als absolut unnötig. Wichtig war ihm eine Wickeltasche, der Regenschutz und dass der Wagen von der Höhe für Lisbon gut geeignet war, daher hatte er sich für ein Modell entschieden, bei dem die Höhe des Lenkers angepasst werden konnte.

Ohne zu diskutieren zahlte Lisbon für den Kinderwagen, ahnend, dass er nichts Schlechtes für sie aussuchen würde, nicht in einer Situation wie diesen. Und schon war Lanie, die ihre Augen nicht einmal in dem Moment geöffnet hatte, als Teresa sie in den Wagen legte, gut verstaut.

„Kleidung, Nahrung, Windeln", kommentierte Jane und schob den Wagen und schritt weiter durch die Mall, Lisbon nun an seiner Seite und nicht mehr hinter ihm.

So viele Gedanken schossen durch den Kopf der dunkelhaarigen Frau. Sie hatte gerade einen Kinderwagen gekauft, es war also wahr und kein Traum – Adam war tot. Adam hatte ein Kind. Adam hatte ihr das Kind hinterlassen, wollte, dass sie sich um das kleine Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut kümmere, es aufziehe und wie ihr eigenes behandle.

In dem Moment, als Jane merkte, dass Lisbon nicht mehr an seiner Seite war, blieb er stehen und drehte sich um. Er sah, dass sie, eine Hand vor Nase und Mund haltend, vor einem großen Schaufenster stand. Patrick ging zurück, griff ihr vorsichtig auf die Schulter und innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hatte sie sich zu ihm gewendet, ihren kleinen zarten Körper an seine Brust gepresst und ihr gesamter Körper zitterte, bebte, als sie weinte.

So verletzbar, verwundbar, hatte er diese Frau noch nie erlebt. Teresa Lisbon hatte er immer als stark, psychisch unverwundbar eingeschätzt. Manchmal hatte Jane sogar vermutet, dass sie eine Schutzwand um sich aufgebaut hatte, um ja nicht verletzt zu werden. Natürlich fungierte diese auch als Schutzschild, welches sie benötigte, um den Job ausüben zu können. Manche hatten Frau und Kind, Alkohol, Drogen oder – wie Lisbon – dieses magische Schutzschild. Doch in einer Situation wie dieser schien es nicht zu funktionieren.

Zudem war der Fall eingetreten, dass Jane nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Er wusste nicht, wie nahe sie ihrem Bruder gestanden hatte, wie viel sie über Lanie gewusst hatte. Er wusste gar nichts. Deswegen hielt er sie einfach, versuchte sie zu trösten, ohne viele Worte dabei zu verlieren. Und zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren, ließ sie diesen Kontakt zu, hatte ihn sogar gesucht, gebraucht – er war von ihr ausgegangen.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 2 **

**+#+#+**

A/N: Ich weiß, es sind kleine Schritte, die die Handlung im Moment vorwärts treiben, aber auch kleine Schritte sind ab und an notwendig, um die richtige Stimmung vermitteln zu können.


	3. Chapter 3

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 3**

**+#+#+**

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatte sich wieder gefangen, doch war es ihr anzusehen, dass sie geweint hatte und dafür genierte sich Teresa. Mit großem schauspielerischen Können wie Lisbon sich sagte, legte Jane seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und schob mit dem anderen den Kinderwagen in Richtung Kinderbekleidungsgeschäft.

Der Einkauf endete damit, dass das Auto vollgepackt war mit Tüten, gefüllt mit Kleidung, Babynahrung, dem Kinderwagen und natürlich auch einer Gehschule. Nachdem Jane Lanie eine Falsche mit Milch gegeben hatte, war sie abermals ein zufriedenes Kind. Er schien sich so natürlich zu verhalten, als wäre ein Baby das Normalste, das man sich vorstellen konnte. Als würde er stets wissen, was ihm fehlte, was es dachte und wie er das kleine Wesen zum Lachen bringen könnte. Er schien so und so alles viel besser zu können als sie.

Als Teresa vor ihrem eigenen Haus aus dem Auto stieg, war sie keineswegs zufrieden oder glücklich. Das Gegenteil war der Fall. Sie war verwirrt und aufgewühlt. Wie sollte es weitergehen? Im Moment war Madelaine ruhig, schien sogar zu schlafen, aber wie sollte sie reagieren wenn das Baby aufwachte? Wenn es gebadet werden sollte? Windeln konnte sie wechseln, aber was wäre, wenn ein Ausschlag auftrete?

Sie sagte sich immer wieder im Geheimen, dass sie keine Ahnung von Kleinkindern hatte. Wieso auch? Sie hatte niemals vorgehabt, auf diese Art und Weise Mutter zu werden. War sie denn jetzt eine Mutter? Eigentlich war sie nur eine Tante, die sich um ein Waisenkind kümmerte, das zufällig das Kind ihres Bruders war. Sie würde Lanie wissen lassen, dass sie nicht ihre Mutter war. Vielleicht nicht heute oder morgen, aber wenn sie alt genug dafür war.

Ihr Haus war nicht groß, eigentlich hatte es immer genau die richtige Größe gehabt für sie. Doch als Jane alles ausgeladen hatten, und diverse Tüten im Wohnzimmer standen, erkannte sei, dass es vielleicht vorübergehend eine Lösung war, auf keinen Fall eine dauerhafte – auch weil das Zimmer, das früher das Büro gewesen war – viel zu klein war. Solange Lanie ein Baby war, würde das alles kein Problem sein, doch über früh oder spät würde sie sich nach etwas Größerem umsehen müssen.

„Teresa?", fragte Jane vorsichtig. Sie stand immer noch in der Türe und starrte das Chaos an, welches die Tüten, Kartons ausmachten. Jane hatte einfach alles hineingetragen, ohne einen Augenblick damit zu verschwenden, ein System zu entwickeln. „Teresa", wiederholte er und holte sie somit aus ihrer Trance zurück.

„Ja?", war ihre leicht fragende Antwort.

„Ich denke, du solltest eine Kleinigkeit für Lanie zum Abendessen herrichten."

„Reicht denn das Fläschchen nicht?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Wir haben doch diesen Brei gekauft. Auf der Verpackung steht, wie man ihn anrührt", erklärte der blonde Mann. „Wo soll sie schlafen?", fragte er noch, bevor Lisbon den Raum in Richtung Küche verlassen konnte.

„Im Büro."

„Büro?"

„Das kleine Zimmer neben meinem Schlafzimmer."

**+#+#+**

Mit Lanie am Arm schritt Patrick die Stiegen hinauf in Richtung Schlafbereich und zum ersten Mal wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie es zuließ, dass er diese Etage betrat. Zuvor war er niemals über das Erdgeschoß hinweg gekommen. Es hatte sich aber auch nie eine Möglichkeit angeboten.

Die Türe zu Lisbons Schlafzimmer war offen, das Bett war ungemacht. Es war eine Mischung aus dem, was er sich erwartet hatte und viel Unerwartetem. Ihr Bett war aus Metall, war ähnlich einem Himmelbett aber ohne Himmel. Doch befand sich dort keine wilde Ansammlung als Pölstern in weiß mit Spitze oder etwas dergleichen. Nein. Die Bettwäsche war dunkelgrün, vier Pölster, zwei davon unberührt. Selbst der Bettüberwurf war im selben Grün gehalten. Die restlichen Möbel waren hell, vielleicht Birke - dachte sich Jane. Vorsichtig betrat er den Raum, wissend, dass er das nicht tun sollte und entdeckte die Bilder auf der Kommode. Es waren gerahmte Fotos. Alte Fotos. Eines zeigte vier Kinder und eine junge Frau – es musste sich um Teresas Mutter und ihre Brüder handeln. Sie sah ihr zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Daneben war ein Rahmen, der Teresa in Uniform zeigte mit einem ihrer Brüder, einem sehr jungen, jungen Mann – vielleicht war dies Madelaines Vater, Adam. Das dritte Bild zeigte die drei Brüder und sie, als sie Teenager waren. Als Jane das Bild in die Hand nahm und es genau studierte, viel ihm ihr Lächeln auf. Es war keineswegs unbeschwert, aber herzlich. Ein Lächeln, das er heute nicht kannte. Lisbon trug ein weißes Trägershirt und einen bunten Rock. Ihre Brüder umarmten sie alle, schmiegten sich an sie und der Größenunterschied wurde deutlich – alles waren deutlich größer als sie. Doch die meisten Leute, die Jane kannte, waren größer als Teresa mit ihren 160cm.

Vorsichtig und ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, stellte er die Bilder wieder in der richtigen Reihenfolge auf die Kommode und ging in das ehemalige Arbeitszimmer. Es war kahl. An einer Wand stand noch ein Tisch.

So konnte kein Kind leben. Farbe musste her.

**+#+#+**

„Wenn ich den Schlüssel zum Haus haben kann, dann könnte ich morgen das Zimmer frisch ausmalen. Ich meine … ich glaube, dass du das so und so machen wolltest. In welcher Farbe?", fragte Jane.

Die dunkelhaarige Polizistin fühlte sich überrumpelt. Sie war müde, wollte eigentlich nur ins Bett gehen, aufwachen und hoffen, dass es sich nur um einen bösen Albtraum gehandelt hatte, dass ihr Bruder Adam noch lebt, seine Tochter bei ihm lebe und sie nicht gerade dabei war, Jane ihren Zweitschlüssel zu geben. Aber das Glück schien nicht auf ihrer Seite zu sein.

Plötzlich begann das im Wohnzimmer in der Gehschule schlafende Baby zu weinen. Lisbon schien einen kurzen Augenblick zu warten, bevor sie den Raum wechselte – von der Küche ins Wohnzimmer ging – und das Baby hochhob, welches sich aber keinesfalls gleich beruhigte. Teresa streichelte seinen Rücken, strich vorsichtig über seinen Kopf, aber es weinte und weinte. Hilflos sah sie Jane an.

„Babys weinen manchmal einfach. Vielleicht hat sie etwas erschreckt oder sie hat schlecht geträumt?", versuchte er sie wissen zu lassen.

„Aber sie … sie beruhigt sich nicht."

„Vielleicht war es auch für sie ein langer Tag, Lisbon. Ein langer Tag, der nun für euch beide ein Ende haben sollte. Geht schlafen."

„Aber es ist erst nach neun Uhr …"

„Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Du gehst duschen, machst dich fertig und ich wickle Lanie, richte noch ein Fläschchen für die Nacht und bringe sie dann hinauf."

„Hinauf?" Vielleicht verstand sie nicht, was Jane wollte, aber sie hatten die Gehschule im Wohnzimmer aufgestellt. In ihr Schlafzimmer würde sie niemals passen und auch das Kinderzimmer war zu klein für dieses Möbelstück.

„Wir haben noch kein Kinderbett gekauft, daher dachte ich, sie schläft bei dir im Bett. Ich kann morgen eines besorgen …"

Lisbon nickte nur, als sie die Stiegen erklomm. Nicht an seine Anwesenheit denkend, begann sie sich bereits an ihrer Schlafzimmertüre auszuziehen und Kleidungsstücke führten nun in Richtung Dusche. Der ganze heutige Tag erschien Teresa surreal. Wie ein Film.

Sie drehte das Wasser auf, achtete dabei auf die Temperatur und stieg unter den heißen Strahl. Sie wusch sich und ihr Haar und als sie dann auf ihren Hals griff, die Kette spürte, die sie tagein tagaus trug, wurde ihr wieder bewusst, dass sich ihr gesamtes Leben abermals an einem einzigen Tag verändert hatte – wie damals, als ihre Mutter verstarb. Oder an dem Tag, an dem ihr Vater beschlossen hatte, seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Es war jedes Mal lediglich ein einziger Tag gewesen – einmal 24 Stunden, die ihre Welt auf den Kopf gestellt hatten.

Ihre Haut brannte, da das Wasser viel zu heiß gewesen war, doch hatte sie das Bedürfnis gehabt, Schmerz zu fühlen, zu sehen, dass sie noch lebte. Und das heiße Wasser hatte sie in die Realität zurückgeholt.

Als sie nur in ein Handtuch gewickelt in ihr Schlafzimmer trat, stand Jane bereits an ihrem Bett – als hätte er nie etwas anderes gemacht – und hatte aus einer Decke, die sie normalerweise am Rücken ihres Sofas platziert hatte, eine kleine Absperrung gebaut, damit das Lanie nicht aus dem Bett rollen konnte. Trotzdem stand sie etwas verblüfft im Türrahmen und sah ihm zu. Madelaine hatte er bereits auf die Matratze gelegt und eine kleine Decke, die er in ihrem Karton gefunden hatte und sauber erschien, über sie gelegt.

„Patrick …?", fragte Lisbon vorsichtig.

„Sie ist schon eingeschlafen", erklärte er vorsichtig und war dabei das Zimmer auch wieder zu verlassen. „In welcher Farbe soll ich das Kinderzimmer nun ausmalen?", fragte er noch, waren sie doch zuvor von Lanie unterbrochen worden.

Lisbon überlegte kurz. „Ein helles Gelb würde mir gut gefallen. Ich könnte dann Tierbilder oder etwas Ähnliches aufhängen." Die Polizistin hatte bisher keinen Gedanken an die Optik des zukünftigen Kinderzimmers verschwendet, sie hatte einfach keine Zeit dafür gehabt. Gelb war eine helle und freundliche Farbe, selbst an dunklen Wintertagen heiterte sie diese Farbe auf. Sie selbst würde sie nicht zu ihren Lieblingsfarben zählen, aber für ein Kinderzimmer war sie ideal.

„Eine gute Entscheidung", sagte er noch, bevor er aus dem Zimmer trat. „Ich kümmere mich um alles. Ich kann auch auf sie aufpassen … morgen meine ich … wir haben keinen Fall und du kannst sie ja schwer in die Arbeit mitnehmen …"

„Das stimmt. Ich brauche noch eine Tagesmutter oder einen Krippenplatz", fügte sie hinzu.

„Wir … du schaffst das schon. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Und Sorgen machte sie sich wirklich keine, da sie jetzt erst allmählich dabei war, ihre Situation zu realisieren. Teilweise sogar zu akzeptieren, dass sie nun Mutter war. Abermals, wie damals nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter, die Mutterrolle zu übernehmen hatte. Ohne gefragt worden zu sein.

Als unten die Türe ins Schloss fiel, ließ Teresa das Handtuch fallen und griff nach einem Slip und einem weiten T-Shirt, das sie manchmal zum Schlafen trug, sonst kümmerte sie Nachtkleidung nicht all zu viel. Vorsichtig stieg sie ins Bett, drehte das große Licht im Zimmer ab und schaltete hingegen die Nachttischbeleuchtung an. Sanft wurde der Raum nun illuminiert.

Der Wecker auf ihrem Handy war gestellt und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie das Baby zum ersten Mal vollkommen entspannt schlafen und Teresa konnte nicht anders, als ihre Finger sanft über die kleine Nase gleiten zu lassen, ihre Wange zu berühren und mitanzusehen, wie sich ein kleines Lächeln zeigte. Madelaine war ein wunderschönes Baby. Zierlich und doch nicht zerbrechlich, hatte feine Gesichtszüge und große Augen. Ihr dunkles Haar war wie das ihre.

Wahrscheinlich würde wirklich jeder annehmen, dass es ihre Tochter sei, die sie im Wagen vor sich herschob, mit der sie nun einkaufen gehen würde.

Es würde nicht leicht werden, aber sie würde es schaffen. Sie hatte es auch die letzten zwei Mal geschafft. Damals war es nicht einfach und heute würde es das auch nicht sein, doch hatte sie nun Freunde, die an ihrer Seite standen – sie hatte Patrick Jane.

So lästig und mühsam sein Verhalten manchmal sein konnte, so hilfreich war er nun gewesen und hatte keine unnötigen Fragen gestellt. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall gewesen – er hatte alles so hingenommen, wie es ihm präsentiert worden war. Das Baby. Sie. Die gesamte Situation.

Und war scheinbar wirklich ein guter Vater gewesen und hatte es im Blut, wusste, wie man mit Kleinkindern umging und es schien ihm egal zu sein, ob das Baby ihn anspuckte oder nicht, er wusste sich stets zu helfen.

Damals, vor all den Jahren, als ihre Mutter ums Leben gekommen war, damals hätte sie einen Mann an ihrer Seite gebraucht und noch dringender während all der Jahre, die ihr Vater betrunken nachhause gekommen war – ein Mann, der ihr zur Seite stand. Sie beschützte – und genau so war Patrick, auch wenn sie sich das nicht gerne eingestand.

So lag sie nun auf ihrer Seite, etwas Sicherheitsabstand zu Lanie wahrend und schloss die Augen, atmete einige Male tief ein und schon war sie eingeschlafen.

**+#+#+**

Jane hatte zwar Lisbons Haus verlassen, saß aber immer noch auf der Terrasse und ließ sich all die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages durch den Kopf gehen. Natürlich hätte er sich auch in ein Taxi setzen können, ein Hotel aufsuchen und dort all die Überlegungen anstellen können, aber es fühlte sich richtig an, hier zu sitzen. Zumindest vorerst.

Den Augenblick, als er erkannte, dass sie weinte – als sie im Einkaufszentrum waren – würde er sein Lebtag nicht vergessen. Natürlich war es kein schöner Anblick gewesen, aber es war einer der wenigen Momente in ihrer Partnerschaft gewesen, in der sie zugelassen hatte, dass er sie hielt. Vielleicht hatte sie sich eingestehen müssen, dachte sich Jane, dass man manche Situationen nicht alleine meistern konnte, man manchmal eine zweite Person benötigte. Ob er das immer sein könnte, wusste er nicht. Aber Lanie war ein entzückendes Kind und er war ihr bereits verfallen, das hatte er rasch bemerkt. Dem Lächeln, den großen Augen – dem Charme. Dem typischen Lisbon Charme.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 3**

**+#+#+ **

_A/N: Also … wie gefällt es euch bisher? Es sind immer noch kleine Schritte, doch hoffe ich, dass sie in die richtige Richtung gehen_.


	4. Chapter 4

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 4**

**+#+#+**

Bereitwillig hatte sie ihm ihren Zweitschlüssel gegeben und ihn wissen lassen, wann sie vorhatte, das Haus zu verlassen. Und als er am kommenden Morgen vor ihrer Haustüre steht, ist es noch dunkel, dabei war er doch etwas unpünktlich. Jane klopft. Keine Reaktion. Schließlich lässt er sich selbst hinein und saugt die Mischung aus Lisbons Parfum und dem neuen Babygeruch in sich auf. Es war eine neue Mischung aber durchaus interessant.

„Lisbon?", ruft er vorsichtig, doch immer noch bekommt er keinerlei Reaktion. Vorsichtig schritt er die Treppe hinauf, schob die Türe, die nur angelehnt war, weiter auf. Und das Bild das sich im bot, wollte er niemals wieder vergessen – Teresa lag auf ihrer Seite, das Haar eine wilde Masse, neben ihr lag mit großen offenen Augen Madelaine.

Kurz überlegte er Jane, wie er reagieren sollte, erkannte aber, dass er sie nicht länger anstarren sollte, sondern aufwecken – Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon war niemals zu spät in der Arbeit. Niemals. Vorsichtig griff er über die Polizistin hinweg und hob Lanie aus dem Bett, welche gleich fröhlich gurgelte und ihn anlachte. Dann berührte er, nachdem er dreimal überlegt hatte, ob er sie wirklich wecken sollte, er sie auf der Schulter.

„Teresa." Janes Stimme war vorsichtig und doch bestimmt. „Teresa."

Wenige Momente später öffneten sich ihre großen Augen und starrten Jane an. Ihr hochgeschobenes T-Shirt offenbarte Jane etwas Haut ihres flachen, trainierten Bauches und den schwarzen Slip den sie trug, doch versuchte er, lediglich in ihre grünen Augen zu sehen und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, wie vielen Sommersprossen, die sie sonst unter Makeup zu verdecken schien.

„Du hast deinen Wecker scheinbar nicht gehört", erklärte er und konnte seine Augen nicht von Lisbon nehmen. Wieso war ihm ihre Schönheit, ihre natürliche Schönheit, nicht schon früher aufgefallen. Hatte er die Sommersprossen wirklich noch nie gesehen? „Ich kochte Kaffee, während du duschen gehst."

**+#+#+**

Als Teresa Lisbon die Augen geöffnet hatte und Jane vor ihr stand, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie noch träumte oder bereits wach war. Er war mit seiner wilden blonden Lockenmasse vor ihm gestanden, ihre Nichte in seinen Armen, die sehr viel Freude zu haben schien. Und Patrick Jane trug keinen Anzug, nein. Er hatte Jeans an, die älter zu sein schienen, und ein weißes Hemd. Alleine um das zu verarbeiten, hatte sie einige Augenblicke benötigt.

**+#+#+**

Wieder ein Kind an der Hüfte zu haben, fühlte sich wunderbar an, etwas ungewohnt aber wunderbar, zudem handelte es sich nicht um irgendein Kind, es war Teresas. Als er aufgewacht war in seinem einsamen Bett am Revier im kühlen Dachgeschoß, hatte er sich gefragt, ob das wirklich passiert war. Ob die starke Spezialagentin Lisbon wirklich beinahe zusammengebrochen war in seiner Anwesenheit.

Ihre zuvor wilde dunkelbraune Mähne hatte sie gebändigt, als sie in der Küche erschien. Auch wenn alles perfekt schien, kam es Jane so vor, als wäre etwas anders. Natürlich konnte er nicht wissen, wie sich Teresa Lisbon in den Morgenstunden zuhause verhielt.

„Ein neues Outfit", kommentierte sie, als sie ihm die Tasse abnahm, die er ihr reichte.

„Im Anzug malt man nicht aus", erklärte Jane und lachte. Hatte sie gedacht, dass das wirklich passieren könnte.

Jane beobachtete, wie Lisbon vorsichtig über das Gesicht ihrer kleinen Nichte strich, sanft und weich war die Berührung.

„Wir werden auf dich warten und das Kinderzimmer ist ausgemalt, wenn du nachhause kommst."

„Du wirst sie doch nicht ins Zimmer setzen … ich meine all die Dämpfe …"

„Lisbon", begann Jane und schnaufte auf. „Sie ist nicht das erste Kind …"

**+#+#+**

Genau das wollte Lisbon nicht implizieren. Nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie leicht es Jane fiel, mit Lanie umzugehen, hatte sie erkannt, dass er nicht nur gerne half, sondern auch Abwechslung und Gefallen daran fand, sich um jemanden kümmern zu können. Dass jemand zuließ, dass er sich kümmern durfte.

Sie trank ihren Kaffee in Ruhe, so viel Zeit nahm sie sich, Lanie dabei zu beobachten, wie Jane sie fütterte, mit frischen Früchten und Baby-Frühlingsflocken. Das Mädchen strahlte, ihre grünen Augen funkelten vor Freude, sie gurgelte, lachte und aß artig. Kaum etwas landete auf Janes Jeans oder auf dem Lätzchen, welches er ihr umgebunden hatte.

Jane in Jeans. Lisbon hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie diesen Augenblick erleben würde, an dem er keinen dunklen Anzug tragen würde. In Jeans sah er beinahe unwiderstehlich aus, sie saßen locker auf seine Hüften, ließen seinen Po besonders interessant erscheinen.

Im selben Moment überkam sie wieder Trauer und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, sie musste an Adam denken und die Probleme, die er ihr gemacht hatte, als er in die Highschool ging und sich nicht passend kleiden wollte. Die Jeans sollten seiner Ansicht nach beinahe bei den Knien hängen und sie hatte viel Mühe, ihm genau das abzugewöhnen und ihm zu erklären, dass er so niemals einen Samstagsjob bekommen würde, nachdem er sich so sehnte, um finanziell aushelfen zu können.

Um Adam hatte sie sich die längste Zeit kümmern, immerhin war er ein Baby gewesen, als ihre Mutter verstarb und für ihn war es am schwierigsten gewesen, immerhin verstand er nicht, wieso seine geliebte Mutter, die jeden Abend an seinem Bett saß, um ihm eine Geschichte vorzulesen, nicht mehr nachhause kommen würde. Er war so klein gewesen, als all das passierte und auch der Selbstmord des Vaters war für ihn hart gewesen. Teresa hatte es teilweise als Erleichterung wahrgenommen, obwohl sie das niemals jemandem gesagt hat.

Auf der Arbeit konnte sie kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen, immer musste sie an Lanie denken, Adam und ihre anderen Brüder.

**+#+#+**

„Also Lanie", erklärte Jane, der gerade mit dem Baby an der Hüfte in den ersten Stock ging. „Jetzt werden wir dein kleines Zimmer verschönern …" Und genau in diesem Tonfall erzählte er der Kleinen, was er vorhatte. Wo er abkleben würde und welchen Teil der Wand er wie streichen würde. Gemeinsam trugen sie die Farben und anderen Utensilien hinauf. Er merkte, dass der Kopf des Kleinkindes immer schwerer wurde und so legte er sie auf das ungemachte Bett. Als er so in ihrem Zimmer stand, konnte er nicht anders, als einmal kurz an ihrer Bettwäsche zu riechen. Es war ein blumiger frischer Geruch, der Hauch eines Parfums und Teresas ganz spezieller Geruch. Er sog ihn in sich auf. Lanie lag schlafend in der Mitte des Bettes, die Decke war rund um sie drapiert, dass sie nicht hinabrollen konnte.

Sorgfältig klebte er das kleine Zimmer ab, strich innerhalb weniger Minuten die ersten beiden Wände, schob den Tisch aus dem Zimmer und wartete, dass die gelbe Farbe trocknete. Währenddessen ging er zurück ins Schlafzimmer, beobachtete Lanie, die so friedlich auf dem Bett lag. Waren Babys doch wunderbare Wesen – unschuldig, rein, perfekt.

Natürlich wusste Jane, dass er sich eigentlich nicht hier aufhalten sollte, trotzdem setzte er sich in den am Fenster stehenden alten Ohrensessel. Auf dem kleinen Tisch lag ein großes schwarzes Buch, der Einband war abgenutzt und neugierig wie Patrik war, griff er danach. Es war ein Fotoalbum.

Die ersten Bilder zeigten eine junge dunkelhaarige Frau, die ein Bündel in Händen hielt und strahlte – Ana Beatrix Lisbon erkannte Jane sofort. Das Kind musste Teresa sein. Patrick schätzte, dass Ana nicht viel größer als Teresa war und sie hatten eine unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit, nur selbst auf der Nahaufnahme konnte Jane keine Sommersprossen bei ihrer Mutter kennen.

Darauf folgten Babyfotos von Teresa – wie sie auf einer Decke lag, krabbelte, die ersten Schritte machte. Ihr Vater war auf keinem der Bilder zu erkennen, erst als ihre Brüder auch auf der Welt waren, änderte sich das.

Rasch blätterte er weiter und entdeckte Blätter, die lose im Album lagen, mit der Hand beschriebene Bögen – Briefe. Jane erkannte, dass er ihr Vertrauen missbrauchte, doch sagte er sich, dass er in all den Jahren nichts über sie erfahren hatte, alles im Verborgenen geblieben war, was Teresa Lisbons Privatleben anging. Sie machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie keine Beziehung führte, aber auf der anderen Seite gab sie auch nichts preis. Sie schätzte ihre Privatsphäre.

_*Teresa,_

_auch wenn ich etwas spät dran bin, hoffe ich, dass du einen schönen 17. Geburtstag feiern konntest. Trotzdem bezweifle ich, dass dein Vater ein Fest zugelassen hat. Wahrscheinlich hat er wie so oft darauf bestanden, dass du zuhause bleibst. Hat Greg dir wenigstens ein schönes Geschenk gemacht?* _

Der junge Mann – zumindest sah die Handschrift so aus – erzählte von seiner kleinen Tochter, die vor wenigen Tagen auf die Welt gekommen war, wenige Tage nach seinem 18. Geburtstag auf die Welt gekommen war. Er erzählte ihr von der Hochzeit mit Kathy, auf die seine Familie bestanden hatte und seinem Traum, wieder auf das katholische Jugendsommerlager zu fahren, stattdessen würde er mit den Marins nun ins Ausland gehen, um seiner Familie etwas kaufen zu können. Teresa solle sich aber keine Sorgen machen.

_*Teresa, du musst dich endlich gegen ihn wehren. Du kannst nicht zulassen, dass er dich, wenn er betrunken ist, in die Ecke drängt und nur Tommy oder James ihn dazu bringen können, von dir abzulassen und all das nur, weil du ihr so ähnlich siehst. Dabei bist du viel schöner, das solltest du wissen. Hoffentlich sagt es dir Greg oft genug, vielleicht glaubst du es ihm, wenn du es mir schon nicht glaubst. _

_Du hast geschrieben, dass er Adam so geprügelt hat, dass du ihn einige Tage aus der Schule nehmen musstest, damit die blauen Flecken und die aufgeplatzte Lippe nicht auffallen. Teresa, so kann es nicht weitergehen! Es gibt Möglichkeiten. _

_Ich weiß, dass du jetzt wieder sagen wirst, dass es für alle schlechten Taten eines Menschen Gründe gäbe und das bestreite ich auch nicht, aber sieh dich an. Du hattest eine gebrochene Hand. Einige Male waren deine Brüder die letzte Chance, dass er sich nicht an dir vergeht. Du ziehst dich von Greg immer mehr zurück.* _

Und in diesem Tonfall ging es weiter. Jane war verwundert, über die klaren Worte. Die Unterschrift ließ den jungen Mann Elliot heißen, Datum stand keines auf dem Brief, doch konnte Jane sich anhand der Angabe – Teresas 17. Geburtstag – ausrechnen, von wann er stammte. Dieser schien keinen großen Gefallen an seiner eigenen Ehe zu finden, aber er schien sich große Sorgen um Teresa zu machen und genauso empfand Jane, als er die Zeilen über ihren Vater las. Wie konnte ein Vater nur solche Sachen machen? Seiner hatte ihn auch missbraucht, aber niemals körperlich, zumindest nichts Vergleichbares.

Er stieß auf ein Bild von Teresas Abschlussball, ihr Kleid war schlicht und sie wirkte zerbrechlich. Der junge Mann an ihrer Seite musste Greg sein. Er entdeckte ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Das Polaroid war verblichen und die Farbe des Kleides konnte er kauf noch ausmachen.

Später wurden die Bilder weniger. Hie und dort lag ein Bild nicht eingeordnet im Buch. Dann erneut ein gefalteter Brief.

*_Auch wenn es jetzt schwer für dich Rese, du wirst sehen, dass ihr ohne deinen Vater besser zurechtkommen werdet. Ich kann für dich bei meinem Bekannten bei der Polizei in San Francisco ein gutes Wort einlegen, für mich wird die Polizei in New York die einzige Option nach den Marines sein. Welche Optionen habe ich? Du ernährst deine Brüder, ich meine Frau und Tochter. Einst lagen Welten zwischen uns, heute haben wir dieselben Probleme. _

_Du hast geschrieben, dass du das Haus aufgeben wirst und nach San Francisco ziehen möchtest, dass dich nichts mehr in Chicago hält. Vielleicht ist es das, was ihr braucht. Ich sehne mit nach New York. Im Moment sitze ich in der arabischen Wüste, frage mich, wann es zu einer Mission kommt. Ob ich diese Nacht durchschlafen kann oder nicht. Oftmals stellt sich mir auch die Frage, ob ich meine Kleine jemals wiedersehen werde. _

_Ich soll dich ablenken? Wie denn? Ich bin dankbar, dass dein Vater diesen Weg gewählt hat. Rese, dieses Mal wäre es beinahe passiert! Du schreibst, dass er dir bereits die Kleidung vom Leib gerissen hatte, du blaue Flecken überall hattest und wäre Tommy nicht gekommen, dann wäre das Unaufhaltbare, das Unentschuldbare passiert. Kein Vater hat das Recht seine Kinder zu schlagen und noch weniger da Recht, sich an seinen Töchtern sexuell zu vergehen. Tommy schlug ihn, da war sein gutes Recht, aber dass Victor ihn verprügelt war auch nicht verwunderlich. Es passierte nur alles so schnell. Im nüchternen Zustand muss er bereut haben, was er getan hat, ansonsten hätte er nicht diesen Ausweg gewählt, nicht als Katholik.* _

Einige Augenblicke saß Jane starr da. So weit war ihr Vater also gegangen. Vielleicht vertraute sie deshalb Männern nur im geringen Maße und führte keine Beziehungen. Mashburn war die einzige sexuelle Bekanntschaft, die ihm untergekommen war, in all den Jahren gewesen. Vielleicht verheimlichte sie es auch nur gut.

Weiter hinten im Buch befanden sich noch die Hochzeitskarte von Elliot und Kathy, und einige Geburtsanzeigen seiner Kinder, neure Fotos. Jedoch kein weiterer Brief. Nichts.

Fotos der jungen Teresa in Polizeiuniform lagen noch darin und ein Automatenstreifen mit Portraits – sie lachte, herzlich und unbeschwert. Jane steckte es ohne lange nachzudenken ein. Sie trug ihre Kappe und auf ihrer Schulter waren Hände zu erkennen. Vielleicht war sie gerade zwanzig Jahre alt? Jane konnte es nicht genau zuordnen.

Nachdem er einen Blick auf seine Uhr geworfen hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er weiterarbeiten musste. Er legte das Album so hin, wie er es vorgefunden hatte, kontrollierte noch einmal Lanies Position, ließ alle Türen offen und strich die restlichen Wände, die Decke und lackierte die Innenseite des Fensters neu. Der Raum wirkte frisch, freundlich und ganz anders. Er hatte sich entscheiden, die Wände bis über die Hälfte in einem sonnigen Gelb zu streichen, der Rest und der Plafond war weiß. Über den Übergang klebte er eine gekaufte Bordüre – Sonnen.

Als die Kleine aufwachte, hatte Lisbon bereits dreimal angerufen und gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung sei und jedes Mal musste Jane ihr sagen, dass das Baby schlief und das Zimmer bereits trocknete. Sie versprach früh aus dem Büro wegzugehen, sich einige der Überstunden zu nehmen, um mehr Zeit mit Lanie verbringen zu können. Patrick erinnerte sie zudem, dass sie an den Kindergarten denken sollte.

+#+#+

Müde und verschwitzt kam Teresa gegen drei Uhr nachhause. Am aktuellen Fall konnte sie nicht arbeiten, da sie immer noch auf die DNA Ergebnisse und andere Befunde wartete, somit machte es keinen Sinn, Zeit im Büro zu verbringen.

„Jane, ich bin zuhause", rief sie durch das Haus, erhielt allerdings keine Antwort.

Sie hatte dem Team mitgeteilt, dass es eine kleine Veränderung in ihrem Leben gab und sie sich ab nun mehr ihrem Privatleben widmen würde, müsse. Grace war begeistert, Rigsby bot an mit seiner Erfahrung gerne auszuhelfen und Cho, selbst Cho hatte kurz gelächelt und gemeinsam hatten sie sich für den kommenden Tag zum Grillen eingeladen.

Teresa ging quer durchs Haus, sah aber weder Kind noch Jane, bis sie schließlich in Richtung Garten schritt. Seit Monaten hatte sie keinen Fuß mehr auf die hintere Terrasse gesetzt.

Jane hatte das Baby in einem Tragetuch. Wann hatte sie so etwas gekauft? Er hatte sie an seinem Rücken und war dabei den Rasen zu mähen.

„Jane?", rief Teresa ihm zu.

Jetzt drehte er sich um und sah sie, ließ den Griff des Rasenmähers aus und somit verstummte dieser. Sie gingen aufeinander zu. Teresas Blick glitt sofort zu Lanie, die sie entdeckt hatte und ihr die kleinen Hände entgegenstreckte. Sie hob sie aus dem Tuch. Es bedarf keiner Worte zwischen Teresa und Jane, sie kommunizierten mit ihren Augen.

„Hat sie gegessen?"

„Spinat", erklärte er. „Frischen Spinat, eine wirkliche Feinschmeckerin."

„Man sieht es", sagte sie schließlich und lachte. Sie hatte die Spinatspuren auf Janes T-Shirt erkannt. Eindeutig Spinat.

„Ich könnte ein kaltes Glas Eistee vertragen", sagte Jane und ging in Richtung Haus. Eistee? Sie hatte Eistee zuhause?

Teresa gestand sich ein, dass es sich gut anfühlte, zu wissen, dass er für sie da war, doch musste sie sich bewusst sein, dass es nichts von Dauer sein würde. Jane war niemand, der abermals eine Bindung eingehen würde, egal wie er empfand. Red John würde es nicht zulassen. Jane ebenso nicht.

Dieser Augenblick fühlte sich so normal an. Zwei Menschen, die einander wertschätzten, mit einem Kleinkind. Perfekt. Der Schein trübte natürlich. Niemand wusste, was Jane bereits durchgemacht hatte, niemand konnte ahnen, welche Torturen sie in ihrer Jugend erlebt hatte. Und so sollte es auch bleiben. Niemand musste darüber Bescheid wissen, niemand. Kein Mann würde sie jemals wieder so ansehen, wenn er es wüsste. Wahrscheinlich sogar Jane.

Er reichte ihr ein Glas mit dem braunen Liquid, Eiswürfeln.

„Ich habe ihn frisch gemacht, nachdem wir einkaufen waren."

„Das war nicht notwendig", kommentierte sie.

„Doch das war es. Es tut mir gut, Zeit mir zu verbringen."

„Dann wirst du dich freuen, dass der Kindergarten Lanie erst aufnimmt, wenn sie zumindest ein halbes Jahr alt ist und keinen Tag früher. Ich muss morgen noch mit Bertram sprechen, was ich inzwischen machen kann, wenn wir einen Fall bekommen, der uns ins Umland führen wird."

Jane lächelte sie aber nur an, kommentierte nichts. Sie stand vor ihm mit ihrem hochgebundenen Haar, Schweiß hatte sich auf ihrem Hals gebildet und ließ ihr dezentes Dekolleté hinab. Sie hatte ihre Bluse rasch ausgezogen und trug nun nur noch Jeans, abgesehen von dem grünen Trägershirt.

Teresa lächelte einfach zurück.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 4**

**+#+#+**

_A/N: Und gefällt es noch immer? Bis wir in das „M"-Rated Genre kommen, wird es noch etwas dauern, trotzdem werde ich inzwischen das niedrige Rating beibehalten, so lange es nur möglich ist. _

_Also … Review schreiben! _


	5. Chapter 5

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 5**

**+#+#+**

Nachdem Teresa sich umgezogen hatte, begutachtete sie sorgfältig das frisch ausgemalte Kinderzimmer. Es wirkte frisch und hell, ungewohnt. Sie hatte den Raum selten bis nie benutzt, ihn damals nicht einmal frisch gestrichen, als sie vor Jahren eingezogen war. Als Büro war es eine reine Ablagefläche gewesen, gearbeitet hatte sie dort nie, eher Sachen abgelegt, und nie wieder angesehen

Jane kam mit Madelaine die Stiegen hinauf und sah, wie Teresa im Türrahmen des Kinderzimmers stand.

„Danke, Patrick."

„Kein Problem. Teresa?", fragte er vorsichtig und wartete, bis sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. „So schön das Zimmer jetzt ist und so sehr ich dein Haus mag, das", er zeigte auf das Kinderzimmer, „ist keine Dauerlösung. Es ist viel zu klein."

„Hm…", stimmte Teresa zu und nahm ihm die Kleine ab. „Ich weiß, im Moment reicht es aus."

„Aber nicht lange, glaub es mir. Ein Kinderbett und der Wickeltisch, dann ist das Zimmer voll und du hast noch nicht einmal ein kleines Regal und einen kleinen Kasten oder eine Kommode, um ihre Kleidung zu verstauen."

„Das ist mir klar."

„Ich möchte nicht indiskret sein, Reese, aber hast du die finanziellen Rücklagen für ein größeres Haus?"

Lisbon sah ihn an, hob die linke Augenbraue an und musterte den Mann, der ihr nun gegenüber stand. Wie konnte er sie, in einem solch perfekten Moment, eine Frage wie diese stellen, eine Frage deren Antwort ihn überhaupt nichts anging? Auf der anderen Seite schien er sich um Lanie und sie zu sorgen, nur das Beste für beide wollen. Sie blickte auf den Boden. Sie könnte ihn anlügen, könnte ihm sagen, dass sie genügend gespart hatte und es keinerlei Probleme darstellen würde. Jane würde es allerdings herausfinden.

„Nicht viel. Ein paar Tausend Dollar habe ich auf der Seite." Sie habe in den letzten Jahren die Schulden aus der Zeit der Polizeiakademie abbezahlt.

„Hatten euch eure Eltern nichts hinterlassen?"

Mit dem Baby am Arm gingen sie schließlich in Richtung des Autos, fixierten den Kindersitz und unterhielten sich weiter. Alles was sie verheimlichen würde, würde er von selbst entdecken. Und es wäre ein Triumph für ihn, einer den sie ihm nicht gönnen wollte.

„Als Mutter verstarb bekam mein Vater von ihrer Lebensversicherung eine kleine Summe. Der Mann, der an dem Unfall schuld war, wurde niemals gefunden. Also konnte niemals verurteilt werden. Nach Vaters Selbstmord bekamen wir von der Feuerwehr eine kleine Summe Geld, aber da es ein Selbstmord war, war keine Lebensversicherung an einer Auszahlung interessiert. Ich verkaufte das Haus, wahrscheinlich damals unter seinem Wert, aber wir mussten weg aus Chicago. Das Haus. Die Erinnerungen. Das Bisschen, das wir hatten, brauchten wir für die Kaution in San Francisco, die Schulgebühren meiner Brüder. Auf der Akademie und in den ersten Jahren im Streifendienst sind wir kaum über die Runden gekommen."

Jane fuhr das Auto und hörte ihr kommentarlos zu. Er hatte das Gefühl, Elliots Briefe immer besser zu verstehen. Er schien einer der wenigen gewesen zu sein, dem sie sich damals anvertraute und umgekehrt. „Und die Schulden aus diesen Jahren habe ich schließlich vor drei oder vier endgültig abbezahlt. Das Haus gehört nicht mir."

„Ich weiß."

„Für den Ernstfall habe ich etwas angespart. Ich habe oftmals Adam finanziell etwas unterstützen müssen, teilweise auch James, da gingen immer wieder Reserven verloren."

„Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen."

Das war ihr bewusst, aber es war einfach so aus ihr herausgesprudelt. Sie genierte sich nicht dafür, was sie in ihrem Leben erlebt oder auch geleistet hat. Sie war sich bewusst, dass es teilweise unorthodoxe Entscheidungen waren, die sie getroffen hatte. Wenige Menschen hatten sie in ihre Vergangenheit eingebunden, wenigen hatte sie erzählt, was sie alles erlebt hatte. Das Verhalten ihre Vaters, der frühe Tod ihrer Mutter. San Francisco. Ihre Brüder. Ihre lange finanzielle Not. Greg. Elliot. Es gab viele Sachen, die niemand wusste, von denen nicht einmal Jane etwas ahnte. Doch war er in den letzten Tagen ein guter Zuhörer geworden, beinahe ein Vertrauter. Er wendete keine seiner Tricks an ihr an, machte sich nicht über sie lustig. Vielleicht hatte er erkannt, wie schwer die aktuelle Situation für sie war.

Den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen sie einander an. Irgendwann blieb Jane vor einem großen Möbelhaus stehen. Er hatte sich bereits überlegt, was gut in das kleine Zimmer passen würde. Für eine Wiege war Lanie bereits zu groß, aber ein Gitterbett, bei dem man später einmal das Gitter entfernen konnte, um es länger benutzen zu können. Jane wusste, wo man was erhielt. Immerhin hatte er eine gesamte Nacht Zeit gehabt, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Als Patrick aus dem Auto stieg, nahm er das Tragetuch mit, welches er erworben hatte und ohne Teresa lange zu fragen, legte er es ihr vorne an. Nun trug sie Lanie ganz nahe an ihrem Körper, ein ungewohntes Gefühl. Jane knotete es wie erforderlich hinten zusammen.

„Nun hast du deine Hände frei", kommentierte er. Es war eigenartig. Lanie war bereits müde gewesen, als sie ins Auto gestiegen waren und hatte gekämpft, dass ihr die Augen nicht zufallen. Sobald Lanie an ihren Körper gepresst war, waren ihre Augen bereits geschlossen. Bevor sie weggegangen waren, hatte sie ein frisches T-Shirt angezogen und nun spürte sie, wie das Baby sabberte, ihr Leibchen nass wurde. So war es also Mutter zu sein – Mutter? Bedeutete es, so lange es ein Kleinkind war, dass man keine saubere Kleidung mehr besaß? Janes mit Spinat verunstaltet. Sie angesabbert. Wie sollte es weitergehen?

Doch hatte Jane Unrecht – freie Hände waren tatsächlich hilfreich.

Das Möbelhaus war riesig und Jane führte sie zielstrebig in die Kinderabteilung.

„Hast du dir schon überlegt, was wir machen werden, wenn wir außerhalb von San Diego ermitteln müssen?"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Lisbon.

„Mit Lanie. Wir können sie ja nicht einfach so mitnehmen."

Sie hatte sich heute darum bemüht, mit ihrem Vorgesetzten gesprochen, da sie erkannt hatte, dass es früher als später passieren konnte, dass sie irgendwo in Kalifornien ermitteln mussten. Was sollte sie dann mit ihr machen? So war sie heute in seinem Büro gewesen, hatte ihm ihre aktuelle Situation geschildert und ihr Problem. Er hatte ihr erlaubt, die Kleine vorerst mitzunehmen, da es wahrscheinlich einfacher für sie und für Lanie wäre, besonders weil sie sich erst aneinander gewöhnen mussten. Und so erzählte sie Jane von der Unterhaltung und dem Arrangement. Natürlich würde es nicht einfach sein, aber Jane versicherte ihr, dass sie es schon irgendwie schaffen würden.

In Wahrheit war das Problem, dass sie außerhalb des Büros eigentlich keine Freunde hatte, ihre Brüder waren unzuverlässig und immer irgendwo, also nicht greifbar. Sie würde Zeit benötigen, um sich einen passenden Babysitter zu suchen, doch hatte sie keinerlei Erfahrung bei so etwas. Wahrscheinlich würde sie Janes Hilfe benötigen und es kam ihr vor, als würde er Freude an dieser Einbindung in ihr Leben finden.

„Weiß oder Birke?", fragte Jane.

„Weiß?", antwortete Teresa zögerlich. Sie war sich unsicher. Egal wohin sie ziehen würde, ein weißes Gitterbett würde immer überall gut passen.

Den restlichen Nachmittag und frühen Abend verbrachten sie mit dem Einkauf des Bettes, dazugehöriger Bettwäsche und einer kleinen Kommode, die unter den Tisch passte und somit keinen zusätzlichen Platz benötigte.

„Ich hatte schon Angst, du würdest zu der violetten Bettwäsche mit dem Leoparden-Print greifen", machte Jane sich lustig. Beide lachten. Kurzzeitig sogar unbeschwert.

Im Endeffekt war eine hellblaue mit Wölkchen geworden und eine mintgrüne mit Punkten. Dezent. Austauschbar.

„Ich habe es heute dem Team gesagt", sagte Teresa leise, als wäre es ein Geheimnis, „und sie wollen Lanie unbedingt kennenlernen. Ich habe sie zum BBQ eingeladen, morgen."

Anfänglich hatte Cho sie gemustert, sie ahnen lassen, dass er verwundert war, wie sie das alles managen wolle. Grace hingegen schien enthusiastisch, Rigsby erfreut, dass sein Sohn vielleicht bald einen Spielkameraden habe. Die Idee, dass sie einen gemeinsamen Abend verbringen würden, erfreute alle. Es war Van Pelts Idee gewesen zu grillen. Sie würden am kommenden Nachmittag direkt nach der Arbeit um fünf zu Teresa fahren, Lanie kennenlernen. Würden sie merken, dass es mehr Vertrautheit zwischen Jane und ihr gab? Dass er einen Schlüssel zu ihrem Haus hatte, sich darin auskannte und trotzdem nichts zwischen ihnen war?

„Ich habe gar keinen Griller bei dir gesehen", erklärte Jane vorsichtig.

„So etwas besitze ich auch nicht."

„Soll das ein Wink sein, dass wir noch einen kaufen müssen?"

Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen und über Lanies Kopf streichelnd hob sie die Schultern und blickte ihn fragend an. „Könnte sinnvoll sein?"

Für Außenstehende sah all dies wahrscheinlich wie der Ausflug einer kleinen Familie in ein Kaufhaus aus. Sie machten Späße, Jane strich Lane ab und zu über die dunklen Locken oder versuchte herauszufinden, ob sie noch schlief. Seine Hand rastete oftmals auf Teresas Rücken und als es ums Zahlen ging, bestand Jane darauf, ihr dies abzunehmen mit dem Kommentar, dass sie noch genügend Ausgaben haben werde.

Wie die Möbel für das Kinderzimmer rasch ausgesucht waren, war es auch der Griller und das notwendige Zubehör. Jane freute sich darauf, mit dem Team mehr Freizeit zu verbringen, war allerdings auch etwas skeptisch, wie er auf sie wirken würde. Wenn Lanie weinte, war er es, der sie am schnellsten beruhigen konnte. Wenn sie hungrig war und er Dampflok mit ihrem Essen spielte, musste sie lachen, aß aber sogar Spinat.

Ohne gebeten zu werden, baute Patrick Jane die Kinderzimmermöbel zusammen, ordnete sie so an, wie sie sinnvoll erschienen und Teresa konnte ihm lediglich mit viel Dank ein Bier anbieten. Als sie Lanie beschäftigte, stellte er den Griller auf die rückwertige Terrasse und empfand bereits eine Vorfreude auf den morgigen Abend. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie außerhalb des Reviers Zeit mitsammen verbrachten, die nicht gerade Dienstzeit war. Normalerweise gingen sie – zumindest Lisbon und das Team – getrennte Wege. Ob und wann sich Rigsby und Van Pelt trafen, hinterfragte keiner. So lange niemand offiziell etwas wusste, war es einfacher und sicherer. Denn dann müsste die Teamleiterin keinen Bericht erstatten.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich bei dir bedanken kann", erklärte Teresa, als sie ebenfalls mit einem Bier auf die Terrasse kam und über den Garten blickte.

„Ich mag Lanie", sagte er lediglich und stellte die leere Flasche auf den kleinen Tisch. „Ich werde jetzt aufbrechen", kündigte er an. „Wann soll ich morgen hier sein?"

„Wie heute?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie war auf seine Hilfe in diesem Fall angewiesen, konnte weder ein noch aus.

Nickend verschwand er durch das Haus. Sie hörte irgendwann die Türe ins Schloss fallen und schließlich hatte sie zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag Zeit, tief durchzuatmen.

**+#+#+**

„Beruhig dich doch endlich", murmelte Teresa. Das weinende Baby hatte sie am Arm und sie schrie, tobte, warf Arme und Beine um sich. Hielt Lisbon Lanie, tobte sie, bewegte sich so, dass sie kaum wusste, wie sie sie halten sollte. Legte sie sie in die Gehschule, streckte sie ihre kleinen Arme nach ihr aus und weinte unaufhörlich, schrie. Ihr Kopf war bereits dunkelrot.

Irgendwann wusste sie nicht mehr, was sie machen sollte und wählte Janes Nummer. Das Problem musste die dunkelhaarige Frau ihm nicht schildern, Jane hörte es laut und deutlich.

„Schnuller?", fragte er.

„Spuckt sie wieder aus."

„Hunger oder Durst?"

„Beides versucht."

„Hm …", es kam zu einer kurzen Pause. „Wenn Charlotte nicht aufhören wollte zu weinen, hat manchmal ein Bad geholfen."

„Sie lässt sich kaum halten", erklärte Lisbon. Sie war nervlich am Ende und hatte das Baby erst wenige Tage. Wie sollte sie das jemals schaffen? Die meisten Frauen hatten Schwestern, Mütter, Schwiegermütter oder zumindest Freundinnen, bei denen sie nachfragen konnte. Nun rächte sich ihr Leben an ihr, ihre wenigen sozialen Kontakte zur Außenwelt. Und der Fakt, dass sie den Kontakt zu ihren Brüdern nach einigen Differenzen schleifen hatte lassen.

„Geh mit ihr an die Wanne. Leg sie auf die Brust. Der Herzschlag und das Wasser haben Charlotte immer beruhigt."

„Ich kann das einfach nicht. Ich bin nicht dafür gemacht, ein kleines Kind zu haben." Es war ein ernstgemeintes Jammern, eine ehrliche Aussage gespickt mit einem gewissen Maß an Verzweiflung.

„Das wird schon. Gib euch etwas Zeit, ihr müsst euch an einander gewöhnen. Lanie wurde aus ihrer Familie rausgerissen und du weißt nicht, wie sie mit ihr umgegangen sind. Du kennst ihre alten Gewohnheiten nicht, also gib ihr die Möglichkeit, neue zu entwickeln."

Wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht aber es war schwer, ihn das wissen zu lassen. Vielleicht bedeuteten in einem Moment wie diesen weniger Worte mehr.

Das tobende Kind in den Armen machte sie sich auf ins Badezimmer und begann warmes Wasser einzulassen. Bereits das Geräusch des rinnenden Wassers schien etwas in Lanies Verhalten zu verändern.

Die Wanne war nun halb voll und Teresa entkleidete sich und das Baby, was keine leichte Aufgabe war. Als sie schließlich mit Lanie am Arm in die Wanne stieg, niedersank und das Kleinkind so auf ihre Brust legte, dass es bis zum Po im Wasser lag, den Kopf zwischen ihren Brüsten liegen hatte. Eine von Lisbons Händen war unter Madelaines Po, die andere schützend auf ihrem Rücken und innerhalb weniger Momente hatte das Weinen aufgehört. Doch blickten sie nun große Augen an.

Ein eigenartiges Gefühl stieg in Teresa auf, etwas das sie nicht kannte. Es war ein gutes Gefühl. Eines das sie von innen erwärmte.

Lanie griff nach ihrer Brust, wendete den Kopf als würde es nach der mütterlichen Brust suchen, um sich zu nähren. Vielleicht war sie gestillt worden, bevor ihre Mutter ums Leben kam. Sie ließ nicht zu, dass des Babys Kopf sich weiter in Richtung ihre Brustwarze bewegte, hielt es auf. Trotzdem weinte Madelaine nun nicht, blickte sie nur groß an und lächelte.

Vielleicht waren es diese Momente, die sie zusammenbrache. Eventuell war diese Art von Körperkontakt der, der eine Bindung entstehen lassen würde. Es würde seine Zeit brauchen, aber in diesem Augenblick erkannte Lisbon, dass es das wert sein würde.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 5**

**+#+#+**

_Reviews willkommen! _


	6. Chapter 6

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 6**

**+#+#+**

Im Gegensatz zu vielen Tagen zuvor, war Lanie in der Nacht unruhig gewesen. Nach dem gemeinsamen Bad war sie zwar rasch eingeschlafen, doch dann immer wieder wachgeworden, immer wieder hatte sie geweint. Als Lisbons Wecker läutete, war sie müde – viel müder als jemals zuvor. Sie wusste, dass das normal war, dass Kinder manchmal unruhig schliefen. Bei ihren Brüdern war es auch immer wieder vorgekommen. Oftmals war einer von ihnen, nach dem Tod der Mutter, in Teresas Bett geklettert und hatte die körperliche Wärme und Sicherheit gesucht. Obwohl sie Lanie immer wieder streichelte, mit ihr auf und ab ging, wurde sie nicht ruhiger. Erst, als sie wieder auf ihrer nackten Brust lag, Haut an Haut, beruhigte sie sich. Doch so fand Lisbon keinen Schlaf, konnte das Baby lediglich beobachten, aus Angst, sich irgendwie im Schlaf zu bewegen und sie abermals aufzuwecken.

Als sie schließlich in den frühen Morgenstunden duschen ging, hatte sie Lanie in die Mitte des Bettes gelegt. Jane stand im Schlafzimmer, als sie lediglich mit einem Handtuch bekleidet ins Zimmer trat.

„Patrick …"

„Eine unruhige Nacht?" Ihr Blick verriet ihre innere Unsicherheit, wie er diesen Eindruck bekommen hatte. „Die dunklen Ringe unter deinen Augen?", kommentierte er lediglich. Lanie war hellwach. „Mach dich fertig, ich werde starken Kaffee kochen."

In dem Moment, in dem sie die Küche betrat, erkannte Jane, dass sie zu zweifeln schien. Er konnte sie lesen, wie ein offenes Buch. Genauso wie sie nicht in der Lage war, ihn anzulügen.

„Solche Nächte kommen vor, ab und an."

„Und wenn sie nicht mehr durchschläft?"

„Das wird sie, Reese."

Sie strich sich übers Gesicht. Die Müdigkeit stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Vielleicht kannst du früher Schluss machen, damit du dich etwas hinlegen kannst, bevor die anderen zum Grillen kommen? Wir zwei", begann er und hob Lanie hoch, „werden so und so alles vorbereiten."

„Vielleicht geht es sich aus"; murmelte Lisbon noch, trank ihre Tasse Kaffee aus und griff bereits nach ihrer Tasche. Sie küsste Lanie auf den Kopf, ließ ihre Hand kurz auf Janes Schulter – eine Geste des Dankes – ruhen, bevor sie schließlich das Haus verließ.

**+#+#+**

Und der Arbeitstag gestaltete sich wahrhaftig ruhig. Cho verhörte für eine andere Abteilung einen Zeugen, da er bekannt dafür war, aus den Leuten alles rauszubekommen. Alle anderen erledigten Papierkram für den am Tag zuvor abgeschlossenen Fall.

Irgendwann legte sich Teresa kurz auf die Couch, die normalerweise nur Jane frequentierte und schlief umgehend ein. Es war schließlich Grace, die sie nach der Mittagspause weckte, um sie nachhause zu schicken, um etwas in Ruhe zu schlafen.

Im Endeffekt verabschiedete sich Teresa kurz nach zwei Uhr, um alles für den BBQ vorzubereiten. In Wahrheit würde sie versuchen, sich im Schlafzimmer zu verschanzen, den Ventilator aufzudrehen, den sie die letzten Nächte ausgelassen hatte, damit sich Lanie nicht verkühlte, um etwas die Augen zu schließen.

**+#+#**

Als sie wenig später die Türe aufschloss, hörte sie Geräusche aus dem Garten. Jane hatte die Gehschule, die sie gekauft hatten, in den Garten auf die Wiese gestellt, einen großen Sonnenschirm aufgestellt – Seit wann besaß sie so etwas? – und spielte mit Lanie durch das Gitter.

„Teresa …", sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er strahlte und dies brachte Lisbon dazu, zurückzulächeln. Er wirkte so befreit von all seinem Zorn, der Wut, die tief in ihm schmorte und es verhinderte, dass er ein neues Leben begann, allmählich über den Tod von Frau und Tochter hinweg zu kommen.

Als er sie in ihrem ärmellosen Top, den schmalen dunklen Hosen die Treppe von der rückwärtigen Veranda hinabsteigen sah, konnte er nicht anders. Ihr Haar hatte sie in einen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, so kam ihr Hals viel mehr zur Geltung, wie auch ihre Schlüsselbeine. Außerdem wirkten ihre Augen noch viel größer.

Nicht dass er Gefallen an ihr finden würde als Frau, obwohl sie sich in den Jahren unglaublich verändert hatte. Ihre Frisur hatte sich verändert – glatt, gelockt, Stirnfranzen und keine. Die Haarlänge differierte auch. Ihrem Kleidungsstil blieb sie treu – die engen oder leicht ausgestellten Hosen, Blusen in verschiedenen Farben, Tops mit dezentem Ausschnitt, stets in gedeckten Farben. Sie besaß zahlreiche Blazer, einige Lederjacken, viele Schuhe und aß liebend gerne Äpfel.

Es waren viele Kleinigkeiten, die er im Laufe der Jahre gelernt hatte. Sie hatte sogar einen Ford Mustang, doch stand dieser in einer bewachten Garage und wurde selten bewegt. Vielleicht würde sie ihn nun verkaufen, da er nicht unbedingt dafür geeignet war, ein Kind herumzuführen. Auf der anderen Seite machten dies auch viele Hollywood Stars.

Lanie streckte die Hände aus, wollte hochgehoben werden, als Lisbon nahe genug an ihr war. Natürlich konnte sie nicht anders und hob sie hoch, ließ es zu, dass das Mädchen sich an sie schmiegte.

„Ich bin ja da", flüsterte Lisbon vorsichtig und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. Als Jane mit einem Fläschchen aus dem Haus kam, war alle Zuneigung verflogen und sie wollte sofort zu Patrick.

„Nütze die Möglichkeit und leg dich hin", sagte er vorsichtig und ruhig, ohne viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und so ging sie durch das Haus, stieg die Treppe hinauf und öffnete die Türe zum Schlafzimmer. Ihr Bett war gemacht, es war gelüftet worden und der Ventilator hatte das Zimmer bereits etwas hinabgekühlt. Lanies Sachen waren nicht zu sehen. So ging sie zurück in den Flur, öffnete die zweite Türe und sah, dass Jane das Gitterbett vorbereitet hatte. Auf dem Tisch stand der Sender des Babyphones. Wie gut er war bei all diesen Sachen, ging es durch Lisbons Kopf. Er war der geschaffene Vater. Er wusste, auf was man achten musste, was wichtig war. Sie konnte nur raten. Ihre Brüder waren alle älter gewesen, als sie in diese Rolle gedrängt worden war, zudem war sie immer die große Schwester gewesen, niemals die Mutter. Zudem hat lange Zeit ihr Vater die erzieherischen Wege bestritten, sie hatte lediglich getröstet, die Tränen weggewischt, die blauen Flecken mit Salbe versorgt und die anderen Wunden versorgt.

Adam hatte sich nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter jede einzelne Nacht zu ihr ins Bett verirrt und das bis er beinahe zehn Jahre alt war. Irgendwann hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt, ihn nicht mehr zurückgetragen. Sie hatte sogar gelernt, neben ihm weiterzuschlafen, nachdem er wieder eingeschlafen war. Es waren Kleinigkeiten, aber auch Lanies Verhalten, die Art und Weise wie sie sie anblickte, all das erinnerte sie an Adam.

Sie zog sich bis auf ihren Slip und das Top aus, warf die gebrauchte Kleidung in über den Stuhl in der Ecke, den ausgezogenen BH dazu und legte sich einfach auf das gemachte Bett. Die hellen Laken waren kühl. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke war sie eingeschlafen.

**+#+#+**

Jane klopfte dreimal. Keine Reaktion. Als er vorsichtig die Türe öffnete, war er nicht in der Lage, gleich einzutreten. Lanie lag in der Gehschule im Schatten und schlief. Lisbon lag am Bauch, hatte ein Bein leicht angewinkelt. Seine Augen wanderten über ihren teilweise entblößten Körper, den dunkelblauen Satin Slip, die nackten Beine, den Po. Ihre Zehennägel waren dunkelrot lackiert –ein Detail, das ihm bisher nie aufgefallen war, meist trug sie Schuhe oder zumindest Socken in seiner Gegenwart.

Ihr Rücken und ihr Schultern wiesen zahlreiche Sommersprossen auf, ihre Beine ebenso aber auch Muttermale. Ihre Beine waren trainiert.

Jane sagte sich immer wieder, dass es nicht richtig war, sie zu beobachten, ihren Körper zu studieren. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er Angela hintergehen. Allerdings wusste er, dass es nicht so war. Es waren mehr als zehn Jahre vergangen. Und ihr Körper war beeindruckend. Zierlich, trainiert und doch an den richtigen Stellen weiblich proportioniert.

Leise schritt er an den Kopfbereich und kniete sich auf den Boden, um mit ihr in Augenhöhe zu sein, wenn sie diese öffnen würde.

Mit viel Bedacht strich er beinahe zärtlich über ihr Gesicht und nannte ihren Namen. Mehrmals.

„Reese", wiederholte er.

Schließlich öffnete sie ihre Augen, ihre großen grünen Augen.

„Patrick ...", murmelte sie verschlafen.

„Es ist bereits nach fünf, bald werden Cho, Grace und Rigsby kommen."

„Hm ….", gab sie nur von sich und schloss die Augen wieder.

„Wenn du möchtest, dass man dich nur in der Unterwäsche vorfindet, dann kannst du ruhig liegen bleiben. Ich dachte aber, dass du dir etwas anziehen möchtest … vielleicht etwas Blaues oder Grünes? … dich frisch machen. Ich habe bereits begonnen Kaffee zu kochen, richtigen italienischen Espresso, Reese, keinen Filterkaffee.

Sie schrak nicht hoch, wie Jane erwartet hatte sondern richtete sich lediglich auf, stützte sich auf den Unterarmen ab, sodass ihr ihre dunklen Haare ins Gesicht fielen.

„Etwas Blaues oder Grünes?", fragte sie ihn. Ihre Pupillen waren leicht geweitet, dies entging Jane nicht.

Es bringt deine Augen besser zur Geltung. Außerdem wenn ich etwas anderes als meinen dreiteiligen Anzug trage, könntest du etwas in den Farbenpool tauchen – kein schwarz, kein weiß, kein grau."

„Betont also meine Augen…", wiederholte sie in einer tieferen Stimmlage.

„Ja, das solltest du bereits gemerkt haben. Abgesehen davon … solltest du dich bald um deine Wäsche kümmern."

„Ich weiß … ich räume die Waschmaschine noch ein, bevor die Gäste kommen", erklärte sie und setzte sich auf. Natürlich war es ihr unangenehm, dass er sie in beinahe nichts sah. Was bedeckten ein Slip und ein Top schon? Doch es war Jane. Jane, der niemals auch nur einen Annäherungsversuch gewagt hatte. Er machte Anspielungen, flirtete etwas, aber nichts, das jemals ernst gewesen war.

Doch Janes Körper hielt seine Erregung nur dank Bio-Feedback zurück. Er wusste seinen Körper zu kontrollieren, das konnte er schon immer. Solch ein Anblick ließ nicht einmal Patrick Jane kalt. Wie oft hatte er in den letzten Jahren eine halbnackte Frau abgesehen von Lorelei gesehen? Abgesehen davon war es Lisbon, Teresa Lisbon, die keinerlei Scheu zu haben schien.

Bevor er aufstand, blickte er rasch in seinen Schritt, um zu kontrollieren, dass ihn nichts verriet. Er durfte so auf keine Frau reagieren, immerhin war er ein verheirateter Mann. Tja, verheiratet. Angela war seit mehr als zehn Jahren tot und er war bis Lorelei zölibatär gewesen, hatte keinen Gedanken an eine andere Frau verschwendet. Lorelei war kein Lustobjekt gewesen, nur dank Bio-Feedback war er in der Lage gewesen, überhaupt mit ihr zu schlafen. Nicht dass sie unattraktiv gewesen wäre, bei Gott war sie es nicht, aber irgendwie hatte sie ihn nicht erregt, stets hatte er sich konzentrieren müssen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er das Schlafgemach und nahm in der Küche schließlich die Kaffeekanne vom Herd. Er wollte ihr zeigen, wie richtiger Kaffee schmeckte im Gegensatz zu dem bräunlichen Abwasser, welches sie in der Arbeit trank.

**+#+#+**

Der Blick wie er sie angesehen hatte, ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf, als sie unter der Dusche stand. Seine Pupillen waren geweitet gewesen und er hatte gelächelt. Seine Stimme hatte anders geklungen. Und dann rügte sie sich, dass sie sich nicht doch rasch bedeckt hatte. Natürlich war es nur Patrick gewesen, doch auch er war ein Mann.

Um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun, zog sie zu den dunkelblauen Capri-Hosen ein kräftig grünes Top an und musste feststellen, dass er Recht hatte. Die Farbe ihrer Augen kam tatsächlich besser zur Geltung.

Langsam zog der Geruch von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee in den ersten Stock und schließlich beeilte sich Teresa, zu dem dunklen Liquid zu gelangen.

Auf der Terrasse saß Jane mit Lanie am Schoß, neben ihm stand eine italienische Kaffeekanne, mit der man am Herd Kaffee brühte – Espresso besser gesagt. Er war in zwei Kaffeegeschäften gewesen, um die passende Sorte zu finden – herb, aber nicht zu kräftig. Zudem lag alles an der Röstung.

Seine Augen wanderten über ihre Kleidungswahl und man konnte seinem Gesicht entnehmen, dass er zufrieden war. Sofort wollte Madelaine zu Lisbon und diese nahm sie auch sofort auf den Schoß. Sie wusste, was sie wollte. Wusste, wann sie wie weinen musste, um zu bekommen, was sie wollte und das im Alter von wenigen Monaten. War das in Wahrheit der Lisbon Charme?

Als Teresa die Tasse Kaffee an ihre Lippen führte, nahm sie den herrlichen Duft war, der von dem heißen Getränk verbreitet wurde. Der erste Schluck war heiß. Langsam ließ sie ihn ihren Mund erobern. Der Geschmack war voll. Anmutig. Aufreizend. Atemberaubend. Wie konnte sie jemals etwas anderes trinken?

Vielleicht verbrachten sie noch zwanzig Minuten in der ruhigen Idylle ihrer Terrasse bevor das restliche Team eintraf, vielleicht auch weniger. In dieser Zeit hatte Lisbon erkannt, dass sie diese Nähe dem Team schuldig war, bisher hatte sie sie immer auf Distanz gehalten, wenn es um Emotionen ging. Um ihr Privatleben.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 6**

**+#+#+**

_A/N: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war etwas über zwei Wochen auf Urlaub und dann musste zu Hause alles erledigt werden. Aber nun geht es weiter. _


	7. Chapter 7

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 7 **

**+#+#+**

Cho, Rigsby und Grace waren begeistert von Lanie, reichten sie ständig hin und her. Doch das kleine Mädchen hatte an Cho besonderen Gefallen gefunden, wollte ständig von ihm gehalten werden und sobald der Asiate das Mädchen in den Armen hielt, wurde seine Miene weicher und er konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Lisbons anfängliche Angst, dass ihre Ziehtochter die Gesellschaft nicht mögen würde, eventuell sogar Schreianfälle bekommen würde, war verflogen. Teresa konnte durchatmen, das Szenarium beobachten. Es schien als wären sie plötzlich nicht einfach nur Arbeitskollegen sondern Freunde und das war ein neues Gefühl, ein neuer Eindruck. Bisher waren sie nach der Arbeit meist getrennte Wege gegangen, vielleicht trank man einmal ein Bier mitsammen, aber über private Angelegenheiten wurde selten auch nur ein Wort verloren.

Jane stand am neuen Grill, meisterte die Steaks für jedermann genau perfekt zu grillen – von blutig bis zart durch. Er bediente, unterhielt die Gäste, wusste stets wo was im Haus zu finden war, was das Trio natürlich etwas verwunderte, doch keiner wollte auch nur eine Andeutung machen. Es schien, als wäre Jane der Herr im Haus.

Innerlich zweifelte Jane allerdings an sich und der gesamten Situation. Nicht nur, dass ihn seine Kollegen das erste Mal in Shorts sahen, die er sich extra für den Anlass gekauft hatte – elegante dunkelblaue kurze Hosen und ein dazu passendes weißes Leinenhemd. Patrick hatte sich gesagt, dass es für den Anlass die passende Kleidung war, trotzdem schien es falsch zu sein. Das letzte Mal hatte er Hosen wie diese getragen, als er mit seiner Tochter am Strand von Miami gespielt hatte, kurz bevor sie ermordet worden war.

Sobald er einen Moment hatte, in dem er sich nicht auf das Grillen oder Lanie konzentrieren musste, wanderten seine Gedanken zu Angela und Charlotte, und den Fakt, dass er sie betrog. Sobald Teresa in seinem Blickfeld war, konnte er seine Augen nicht mehr von ihr abwenden. Ihre großen Augen, den perfekten durchtrainierten Körper, den dezenten Hüftschwung. Das Grün des Tops ließ ihre Augen noch mehr strahlen. Es war ihm unmöglich, sie nicht von oben bis unten begutachten. Ihr Lächeln. Die Anspannung schien aus ihren Schultern gewichen zu sein. Ja, es schien, als wäre Teresa tatsächlich entspannt. Sie lehnte im Türrahmen und beobachtete Cho, der in Lanies Bann gezogen worden war.

Sie war barfuß, hatte irgendwann die Schuhe ausgezogen. Seine Augen wanderten zu den ihm perfekt erscheinenden Brüsten, die sich unter dem Top abzeichneten und einen kurzen Moment lang, ließ Jane zu, dass er tagträumte. Teresas und Lanie am Strand mit ihm. Wie sehr ging ihm da Wasser und der Sand ab, die Möglichkeit die Zehen in diesem zu vergraben. Wie viele Stunden hatte er damals mit seiner Tochter am Strand verbracht? Und nun Lisbon in einem Bikini. Ihre helle Haut war sicherlich empfindlich …. – doch bevor er weiterträumen konnte, holte Rigsby ihn zurück. Dieser wollte von ihm wissen, wie es um da Fleisch stand. Wahrscheinlich war es gerade der richtige Moment gewesen, bevor er sich mittels Biofeedback wieder präsentabel hätte machen müssen.

Er wendete die Steaks ein letztes Mal und gestand sich schließlich ein, dass sie so perfekt aussah. Ihr dunkles Haar mit der sanften Welle. Die großen grünen Augen. Die vielen Sommersprossen, die sie sonst jeden einzelnen Tag unter Make-up versteckte.

Sie sah einfach unschuldig aus. An viele Männer in ihrem Leben konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Zwei, vielleicht drei? Nicht dass Teresa jemals mit ihren Affären geprahlt hätte. Oder im Büro sich auch nur hätte anmerken lassen, dass es einen Liebhaber geben würde. Sie war eine private Person und genau das gefiel Patrick, es machte sie geheimnisvoll.

Was auch immer zwischen ihrem Vater und ihr vorgefallen war, hatte sie wohl so beeinflusst, dass sie Beziehungen zu Männern nicht leicht einging. Vielleicht hatten diese auch keine Wichtigkeit für sie?

In all den Jahren hatte Lisbon nie ein Wort über ihre Brüder verloren, außer sie tauchten aus dem Nichts auf. Über ihre Eltern und was damals passiert war, sprach sie selten. Jane hatte beobachtet, dass sie sonntags, sofern sie keinen Fall hatten, in eine kleine Kirche ging, die einer spanisch-portugiesischen Kongregation angehörte. Das Kreuz trug sie Tag ein, Tag aus, also schien es für sie von Wichtigkeit, immerhin hatte es ihrer Mutter gehört.

Der Versuch etwas zu recherchieren hatte ins Nichts geführt. Es gab keine Akte zu Victor Lisbon, also war nie ein Vorfall gemeldet worden. Teresa hatte ihn niemals angezeigt.

Und genau darauf hatte Teresa damals genau geachtet. Ihre blauen Flecken hatte sie kaschiert, hatte vorgegeben beim Laufen gestürzt zu sein, in eine Handgreiflichkeit mit ihren Brüdern geraten zu sein oder etwas dergleichen. Jeder hatte Mitleid mit der Familie, brachte ihnen manchmal sogar am Sonntag Essen oder lud sie nach der Kirche zu einem Picknick ein. Und dann hatten sie weggesehen, niemals Fragen gestellt. Nein, das stimmte nicht, Elliot hatte gefragt. Ihm hatte sie geantwortet.

Damals war es eine komplizierte Situation gewesen. Hätte man Victor angezeigt, wären sie alle in Pflegefamilien gelandet, mit gewisser Sicherheit getrennt worden. Also ging es darum, dass sie es durchstand. Bis heute gehörte die orale Befriedigung zu den Praktiken, die sie nicht gerne vollzog. Es war eigentlich ein Tabu. Zu oft hatte ihr Vater dies von ihr gefordert, den Namen ihrer Mutter von sich gegeben, als er schließlich kam. Zudem fiel es ihr schwer, sich dominieren zu lassen, immer musste sie die Kontrolle über die Situation haben, wissen, was als nächstes passierte. Victor hatte sie nicht oft vergewaltigt – es passierte „lediglich" am Hochzeitstag und seinem Geburtstag, Doch auch zweimal im Jahr, war zweimal zu viel. Viel zu viel. All das hatte mit Vertrauen zu tun und die passende Basis hat es nur einmal gegeben, mit Greg, bevor sie sich gegen eine Zukunft mit ihm entschied.

Doch in den letzten Tagen hatte sie sich gefragt, wie es mit Jane sein würde. Er war ein außergewöhnlicher Mann. Er verlangte von ihr nicht viel, gab sich mit Kleinigkeiten zufrieden. So stand er nun in ihrem Garten, grillte für das Team Steaks, lächelte und schien sich wohlzufühlen. Doch konnte sie ihm vertrauen? Oder würde er in einer kniffligen Situation wieder weglaufen? Er war immerhin ein verheirateter Mann. Einer, der seinen Ehering mit Stolz und Verbundenheit trug. Und verheiratete Männer waren seit Bosko Tabu.

**+#+#+**

Lisbon holte das Fläschchen für Lanie und setzte sich mit ihr etwas Abseits in einen Schaukelstuhl, nahm sich die Zeit, sie in Ruhe zu füttern. Es war ein Moment der trauten Zweisamkeit, obwohl nicht weit weg, vier Leute lachten und sich das Essen schmecken ließen. Sie hörte ein anregendes Gespräch, aber den Inhalt konnte sie nicht verstehen, doch dieser war ihr egal. Sie hielt ihre Kleine auf den Arm, fütterte sie und wartete darauf, dass sie ihre kleinen Augen schloss. Für Lanie war es ein anstrengender Tag gewesen, sie hatte viel erlebt, viele neue Leute kennengelernt.

Leise summte Teresa das Lied, das ihre Mutter stets gesungen hatte, doch konnte sie sich kaum noch an den portugiesischen Text erinnern. Die Melodie hatte sie im Ohr, als hätte ihre Mutter es ihr gestern vorgesungen.

Sie sah Adam so ähnlich. Er hatte als Baby auch diesen Blick, diese großen Augen. Teresa erinnerte sich, dass ihre Mutter nicht noch ein Baby hatte haben wollen. Die Schwangerschaft war kompliziert gewesen, hatte Komplikationen mit sich gebracht. Sie war beinahe die Hälfte der Zeit gelegen und Adam war trotzdem vier Wochen zu früh auf die Welt gekommen. Das gesamte erste Jahr war er ein Sorgenkind gewesen, viele Spitalsbesuche hatten auf dem Glück der Familie gelastet, doch hatte Teresas Mutter ihn wie jedes ihrer Kinder geliebt.

Lanie war kein Sorgenkind. Nein, das war sie nicht.

„Soll ich sie in ihr Bettchen bringen?", fragte Jane und stand neben ihr. Erst beim zweiten Anlauf reagierte Teresa, so sehr war sie in Gedanken versunken. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den ersten Stock, und legten Lanie hin. Sie sah zufrieden aus, erschöpft.

„Hast du jemals Kinder haben wollen?"

„Vielleicht irgendwann einmal", antwortete sie. „Bei meiner Beziehungsunfähigkeit", fügte sie murmelnd hinzu.

Jane fragte nicht nach den Details. Wenn sie bereit wäre, ihm etwas mehr zu erzählen, würde sie es tun, nahm er an.

„Du hast nur noch nicht den Richtigen gefunden", redete Jane ihr gut zu.

„Den Richtigen? Patrick ich bin bald 40 und bald ist es zu spät für alles."

Ohne darauf zu antworten, schloss Jane Lisbon in seine Arme und presste ihren schmalen Körper an den seinen.

„Jetzt hast du Lanie."

„Ja, Lanie", wiederholte sie.

„Und ich bin genauso beziehungsunfähig wie du", erklärte er, „nur aus anderen Gründen."

Teresa ließ sich halten. Sie genoss die Wärme seines Körpers. Es war angenehm und ungewohnt. Wann war sie in den vergangenen Jahren das letzte Mal so gehalten worden? Teresa nahm seine starke Brust war, die Muskeln, die er so gut unter den Dreiteilern versteckte und seinen Geruch. Sie waren sich in den letzten Tagen auf so eigentümliche Art näher gekommen, ohne sich körperlich wirklich nahe zu sein.

Es war eine amikale Verbindung. Jane wusste, dass er nicht da empfinden sollte, was er empfand. Sie hatte ihren jüngsten Bruder verloren und bisher keine Zeit gehabt zu trauern – und er wollte diese Schwäche, die sie ihm gegenüber offenbarte, nicht ausnützen.

Und Jane genoss den dezenten Geruch ihrer Haare aufzusaugen. Sie einfach zu halten, ohne darauf waren zu müssen, dass sie sich in der nächsten Sekunde zurückziehen würde.

**+#+#+**

Grace hatte von der Terrasse aus das ganze Spektakel beobachtet, die Vertrautheit, die lieblichen Blicke, die sie austauschten ohne es wahrscheinlich zu wissen, ihr gemeinsamer Umgang mit Lanie – als hätten sie nie etwas anderes gemacht, sich stets gemeinsam darum gekümmert. Aber vielleicht war dies auch der Fall. Wenn Lisbon Hilfe brauchte, das wusste Van Pelt, gab es zwei Leute, an die sich ihre Chefin wendete – Jane oder Cho.

Cho trank gerade einen Schluck Bier, als Rigsby anmerkte, dass Lisbon und Jane schon lange verschwunden waren. Graces Versuch, es auf das Schlafenlegen der Kleinen zurückzuführen ist, wurde nicht wirklich akzeptiert.

„Glaubt ihr, dass sie etwas mitsammen haben?", fragte Rigsby.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 7**

**+#+#+**

A_/N: Ein kurzes Kapitel, I know. Aber es ist einfach so heiß, mein Kopf will nicht so arbeiten, wie er soll, meine Hände nicht tippen … trotzdem hoffe ich, dass das Kapitel zufriedenstellend ist._


	8. Chapter 8

**+#+#+ **

**Kapitel 8**

**+#+#+**

Cho sah Rigsby verwundert über die gestellte Frage an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass uns das etwas angeht", antwortete der Asiate und nahm den letzten Schluck aus der Bierflasche.

„Grace?"

Sie hob die Schulter an und lächelte. „Irgendetwas hat sich verändert zwischen ihnen."

„Nach all den Jahren wäre es ja ein Wunder", erklärte Rigsby, „wenn sie endlich sehen würden, wie der andere in Wirklichkeit fühlt."

„Seit wann bist du ein Profi in diesem Bereich?", fragte Cho und ließ etwas Sarkasmus mitklingen. Es war eine passende Anspielung auf die eigenartige Beziehung, die Wayne und Grace führten.

„Belassen wir es doch einfach dabei, dass sie einander nun näherstehen als zuvor. Vielleicht hilft Jane Lisbon auch einfach nur mit der Kleinen, er hat ja immerhin Erfahrung damit."

Ja, er war schon einmal Vater gewesen und hatte ein Kind aufgezogen, dessen waren sich alle nur all zu bewusst.

**+#+#+**

Jane hatte zuerst das obere Geschoß verlassen und war in die Küche gegangen, um sich zu sammeln, bevor er zu den restlichen Teammitgliedern auf die Terrasse gehen wollte. Es hatte sich so unglaublich angefühlt, Teresa halten zu dürfen, doch wenn sie nicht dasselbe empfand wie er, musste er das wenige in sich aufsaugen, das sie ihm anbot. Die Zeit, die sie mitsammen verbrachten. Die wenigen Augenblicke, die er sie halten durfte. Lanie.

Teresa, die aus dem Kinderzimmer in ihr Badezimmer gegangen war, kühlte sich ihr Gesicht ab. Die Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, die sie in seinen Armen gefühlt hatte, war etwas Neues für sie. Niemals hatte sie für einen Mann so empfunden, ihm so vertraut. Allerdings wusste Lisbon, dass Jane niemand war, der noch einmal sesshaft werden würde. Der noch einmal eine Familie wollte, zu sehr hing er immer noch an der, die ihm genommen worden war. Er trug immerhin noch seinen Ehering und sprach von seiner Angela und Charlotte, als würden sie noch leben, obwohl sie seit einer Dekade bereits nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilten.

Mit fünf frischen Bier ging Jane auf die Terrasse hinaus und überraschte die drei Kollegen bei ihrer Unterhaltung, die plötzlich ins Stocken geriet.

„Schläft sie?", fragte Grace, um wieder ein Thema am Tisch zu haben, bevor sie zu dem neuen Bier griff.

„Sie war absolut übermüdet", bejahte Patrick.

„Es war ein langer Tag für sie", fügte Wayne hinzu.

„Lisbon?"

„Ich denke, sie kommt gleich wieder hinunter."

„Es ist eine große Aufgabe, die man ihr aufgebürdet hat. Ich wüsste nicht, ob ich das machen könnte", erklärte Wayne.

„Könntest du denn eine deiner Nichten oder Neffen einfach in eine Pflegefamilie geben?" Chos Frage war berechtigt und erntete Zustimmung. „Ihr Bruder wird sich schon bei dieser Entscheidung, die ihm sicher nicht leichtgefallen ist, etwas gedacht haben. Wie viele von uns haben solch einen Passus in unserem Testament?" Abermals stimmte man ihm zu.

„Wir werden helfen, so gut es geht", ließ Rigsby Jane wissen.

„Das müsst ihr Lisbon sagen."

„Sie will nie Hilfe."

„Da liegt ihr dieses Mal falsch. Sie weiß, dass sie es alleine nicht schaffen kann und wir als Team funktionieren müssen. Ihre Brüder sind quer über die Staaten verstreut, die zwei noch Lebenden, sie werden wahrscheinlich nicht einmal zur Beisetzung kommen."

Verwundert sahen die drei Jane an.

„Die Urne kommt nächste Woche aus Montana. Es wird eine furchtbare Woche für sie werden. Sie hat bereits Mutter und Vater beerdigen müssen und jetzt muss sie es auch noch beim jüngsten Bruder."

Das Trio hatte zwar die Familiengeschichte ihrer Teamleiterin gekannt, doch war ihnen nicht bewusst gewesen, wie hart diese Situation für sie sein musste. Sie musste nicht nur ihren Bruder zu Grabe tragen, nein, sie musste auch sein Kind aufziehen, ohne jemals auf diese Situation vorbereitet worden zu sein. Grace hatte sich schon mehrmals gefragt, ob Lisbon einmal Kinder wollte. Sie war nicht mehr die jüngste, ihre innere Uhr tickte – das hatte Grace bei sich selbst auch schon festgestellt. Aber niemals hatte sie auch nur eine Andeutung in diese Richtung gemacht – bis sie plötzlich Mutter für ihre Nichte spielen musste.

„Sch ….", gab Grace von sich, als sie Lisbon die Terrasse betreten sah. Sie setzte sich auf den leeren Stuhl und nahm einen Schluck des noch kalten Biers.

„Sie ist brav eingeschlafen", kommentierte Teresa ruhig.

„Schläft sie die Nacht durch?", fragte Cho.

„Meistens. Manchmal wacht sie auf, weil sie ihren Schnuller ausgespuckt hat."

„Aber sie schläft in deinem Bett?", fragte Grace.

„Jetzt nicht mehr. Sie muss sich daran gewöhnen, in einem eigenen Bett zu schlafen"; erklärte Jane. „Ein Kind, das ewig im Bett der Eltern schläft, ist irgendwann nicht mehr in der Lage, alleine zu schlafen und es wird unendlich schwierig, es ihnen wieder abzugewöhnen. Abgesehen davon, wenn man ein Kind neben sich schlafen hat, schläft man selbst nicht besonders tief und unentspannt."

Lisbon hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt, sich mit der Problematik zu befassen. Sie hatte sich zwar gewundert, dass Jane so erpicht darauf gewesen, das Kinderzimmer fertigzustellen. Doch jetzt machte es natürlich Sinn. Seine Erfahrungen waren Gold für sie wert. Woher sollte sie es denn auch wissen?

„Meine Schwester", begann Grace, „ließ ihre Tochter die gesamten ersten zwei Jahre bei ihr im Ehebett schlafen."

„Das muss ein tolles Eheleben ergeben haben", antwortete Jane leise, ohne über die Wirkung seiner Worte im Vorfeld nachgedacht zu haben. Hatte er nun implementiert, dass Lisbon mit jemanden das Bett teilen würde? „So meinte ich das nicht, aber …"

„Nein, nein, du hast schon Recht. Ihr Mann hat sich damals darüber beklagt. John meinte, dass wenn es so weitergehen würde, sie niemals ein zweites Kind bekommen würden."

Jane hätte gerne gelacht, doch war es einfach nicht angebracht gewesen. Zu nervös wirkte Teresa in diesem Augenblick. Wieso hatte ein solch unbedachtes Kommentar sie so aus dem Konzept gebracht?

Cho und Wayne lachten leicht, Jane stimmte ein. Teresa hingegen saß in diesem Moment stumm da und trank ihr Bier.

„Ist das Haus denn groß genug für ein Kind?", fragte Cho schließlich.

„Nicht wirklich, das Kinderzimmer ist winzig. Ich werde mir ein paar Immobilien ansehen", kommentierte Teresa vorsichtig.

„Was stellst du dir denn vor?" Janes Frage kam nicht unerwartet. Lisbon wusste, dass sie darüber nicht wirklich gesprochen hatten und es ein Thema war, das besprochen gehören würde. Sie konnte solche Entscheidungen nicht immer alleine treffen, wusste sie doch nicht, was für ein Kind wirklich benötigt wurde.

„Also ein Garten muss vorhanden sein und ich hätte gerne drei oder vier Schlafzimmer."

„Wieso?", wollte Grace wissen.

„Lanie braucht ein Zimmer und wenn ich mehr zuhause sein muss, um mich mit ihr zu beschäftigen, dann brauche ich ein Arbeitszimmer. Abgesehen davon, ein Gästezimmer ist niemals ein Fehler."

„Nein, ist es nicht", kommentierte Jane leise. Teresa sah ihn in die Augen und erkannte, was er mit seinem leisen Statement sagen wollte. Und tatsächlich hatte sie daran gedacht, ihm das Zimmer anzubieten, sofern sie ein Haus finden würde, das sie sich leisten konnte.

„Ich werde mein Haus in Malibu verkaufen", offenbarte Jane plötzlich und zog damit alle Blicke auf sich.

„Wieso nach all den Jahren?", fragte Grace.

„Es wird Zeit. Abgesehen davon möchte ich das Geld in Lanie investieren, also in das Haus, das du für sie kaufen möchtest."

Teresas Blick zeigte Verwirrung. Wie kam er nur auf die Idee, dass sie dieses Angebot annehmen konnte. Es war viel Geld, das er für das Anwesen bekommen würde, viel mehr als sie ihm jemals zurückzahlen könnte.

„Ich glaube, es ist Zeit, dass wir gehen", warf Cho ein und die beiden andern Teammitglieder schlossen sich an, verabschiedeten sich und gingen, verwundert über Janes letzte Mitteilung, in Richtung Wagen.

**+#+#+**

„Wie kannst du so etwas einfach so sagen?", fragte Teresa, als sie die dabei war, den Geschirrspüler einzuräumen.

Jane hob unschuldig die Schultern. „Weil ich denke, dass es Zeit wird."

„Dann leg das Geld gut an."

„Das mache ich, in dem ich es in das Haus investiere."

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen."

„Gut, dann kaufe ich ein Haus und vermiete es dir um den symbolischen Dollar."

„Jane, das geht nicht."

„Patrick", besserte er aus

„Patrick", wiederholte Lisbon. „Ich muss etwas finden, das ich mir leisten kann." Sie wusste, und das konnte man auch aus der Stimmlage heraushören, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, eine Immobilie zu finden, die sie sich leisten konnte und trotzdem ihren Ansprüchen genügte.

„Du kannst dir doch einmal im Leben helfen lassen. Ich habe da Geld. Ich habe das Haus, das seit Jahren leer steht und das ich seit Jahren nicht betreten habe. Und auch nicht betreten möchte. Ich bekomme jedes Jahr gute Angebote und bisher habe ich keinen Grund gehabt, es auf den Markt zu werfen. Dein Haus ist nett, es für eine Person schön und auch wenn du jetzt schnell eine passende Immobilie findest, bis sie bezugsfertig ist, wird es Wochen wenn nicht sogar Monate dauern. Daher solltest du bald beginnen, dich umzusehen."

Wahrscheinlich hatte Jane Recht und sie würde sich am morgigen Abend mit dem Laptop auf die Suche machen, nachdem sie Lanie zu Bett gebracht hatte.

„Welche Bedingungen stellst du an das Projekt?", fragte die dunkelhaarige Frau plötzlich. Sie wusste, dass es etwas geben würde. Sie ahnte auch, dass sie niemals ein Objekt finden würde, dass sie sich leisten könnte und vier Schlafzimmer hatte. Eventuell würde sie eine Hypothek aufnehmen können, aber ihre Reserven und Sicherheiten waren quasi nicht existent.

„Das Gästezimmer … ich hätte gerne das Gästezimmer."

Lisbon sah ihn verwundert und fragend an. Jane wollte bei ihr wohnen? Nein, eigentlich wollte er lediglich einen Platz zum Schlafen und Duschen. Vielleicht würde er Zeit mit Lanie verbringen wollen. Würde sie es ertragen können, noch mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, ohne dass er etwas von ihr wollte, obwohl sie mehr für ihn empfand.

Ein schrilles Weinen unterbrach die unangenehme Stille in der Küche und verlangte von einem von beiden nach oben zu gehen, um sich um das Baby zu kümmern. Teresa sagte kein weiteres Wort und schritt die Treppe hinauf.

Lanie wollte gewickelt, auf den Arm genommen und geschaukelt werden. Sie summte das Wiegenlied ihrer Mutter und ging mit Lanie auf dem Arm auf und ab. Aber die Kleine wollte sich nicht beruhigen.

Auf der einen Seite hätte sie gerne mit Jane weiter geredet, auf der anderen Seite wollte sie an diesem Abend keine Entscheidungen mehr treffen, keine Versprechen eingehen.

Mit Madelaine auf dem Arm putzte sie sich die Zähne, zog sich aus und legte sich ins Bett, zog das Laken über sie beide und streichelte die das weiche Haar des Kleinkinds.

„Wir bekommen das schon auf die Reihe und wenn es bedeutet, dass Jane bei uns wohnen muss, werden wir das wohl auch überstehen. Er will nur dein Bestes, ich ebenso. Jeder will dein Bestes und jeder liebt dich, Lanie. Niemals darfst du daran zweifeln. Wenn du alt genug bist, werde ich dir von deinem Vater erzählen. Er war ein wunderbarer Mann."

Es dauerte nicht lange und Lisbon schlief mit Lanie auf ihrer Brust ein. Diese Position war beiden vertraut und ihr Herzschlag ließ Lanie sich beruhigen, neben der warmen Haut und der intimen Haltung, die sie auf diese Weise innehatten.

Jane saß in der Küche und ahnte, dass die Polizistin nicht mehr zu ihm hinunterkommen würde. Er räumte das Geschirr weg und richtete sein Nachtlager auf der Couch her.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 8**

**+#+#+**

_A/N: Irgendwann werde ich das Rating hochsetzen müssen. Ich kann entsprechende Szenen einfach nicht in jugendfreier Fassung „zu Papier" bringen. Das tut mir wirklich leid ;( _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: So, das Rating hat sich nun geändert, wie bereits angekündigt. Ich hoffe, dass die Leserschaft dadurch nicht abgeschreckt wird, aber auf Dauer P12 zu schreiben, das kann ich einfach nicht. _

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 9**

**+#+#+#**

Auch er war nur ein Mann und als er an diesem Abend zurück aufs Revier fuhr, wusste er, dass es Zeit war, das Haus zu verkaufen. Es war nicht mehr nur ein Hirngespenst, nein, er wollte ihr helfen sich um Lanie zu kümmern. Auf Dauer würde es für Teresa sonst sehr schwer werden, sagte er sich immer wieder. Sie brauchte seine Hilfe. Jane wusste, dass es vielleicht nur seine Einbildung war, oder insgeheim war es auch Hoffnung, die er in das ganze Vorhaben setzte.

Und dann schweiften, als er duschte, seine Gedanken wieder zu Teresa ab und all dem, was er an diesem Tag gesehen hatte. Und so passierte es das erste Mal in mehr als fünfzehn Jahren, dass er selbst Hand anlegte. Der harte Strahl der Schauer passierte seinen Rücken, den Nacken und seine geschlossenen Augen ließen es Teresas Hände sein, ihre kurzen Fingernägel. Ihre Zähne.

Unter seinen dreiteiligen Anzügen versteckte er gerne das, was er einer Frau zu bieten hatte. Er wusste, dass er sehr gut ausgestattet war, weit über dem Durchschnitt lag, daher zog er normalerweise die Anzughosen den Jeans auch vor. So war es immer schon gewesen. Jeans hatten den Nachteil, dass sie rasch unbequem und eng wurden. Obwohl ihm in den letzten Jahren niemand mehr so erregt hatte, dass es hätte gefährlich werden können, war er an die Anzüge so gewohnt gewesen – bis Lanie in sein Leben trat.

Auch wenn man fünf Anzüge hatte, waren diese bei einem Kleinkind rasch aufgebraucht und die Reinigung war aufwendig und teuer. Nicht dass Geld eine Rolle spielte. Deswegen war er in einen Levis Store gegangen und hatte einige Paare Jeans gekauft, bei Ralph Lauren einige dunkelblaue Shorts und diverse Leinenhemden und T-Shirts. Sachen, die er auch getragen hatte, wenn er Zeit mit Charlotte verbrachte.

Nach ihrem Tod hatte er all diese Kleidungsstücke einer Obdachloseninstitution gebracht, konnte sie nicht mehr sehen, da sie ihn an all das Glück erinnerten, das er einst erlebt hatte.

Und jetzt hatte er seine Hand um sein Gemächt geschlossen, bewegte sie rasch auf und ab und sah lediglich eine Frau vor seinem geistigen Auge – Teresa Lisbon. Die dunkelhaarige Frau mit den großen grünen Augen, die ihn seit Jahren jeden Tag daran erinnerte, dass es weitergehen musste. Ihn wissen ließ, dass Obsessionen Menschen zerstörten.

Und er stellte sich vor, wie es nun ihre Hand war, die ihn berührte – diese kleine, zarte Hand, die sich so fest um einen Waffengriff schließen konnte. Und es wären ihre weichen, rosigen Lippen, die sich um seinen Phallus schließen würden, die spitze und geübte Zunge, die genau wusste, was sie machte. Sie würde die Krone seines Penis nachfahren, am Eichelrand saugen, während sie mit dem Vorhandbändchen spielte. Sie würde genau wissen, was sie hat.

Vielleicht war es seine Imagination, aber Lisbon war auf einer katholischen Schule gewesen und von Mädchen, die in solchen Einrichtungen waren, nahm man an, dass sie gut dabei waren, wussten, was sie taten. Alle Gedanken an ihren Vater und den Missbrauch waren verbannt.

Sie würde zudem mit ihrer zweiten Hand seine Hoden liebkosen, sie sanft kneten. Es fiel Jane schwer, sich in der Dusche aufrecht zu halten und als er kam, kam er wie niemals zuvor. Sein Orgasmus schien ewig anzuhalten und es war ihm unmöglich, an etwas anderes als diese großen Augen, den lieblichen Mund und die perfekten Brüste zu denken. Kurz schrie er sogar ihren Namen – Teresa – als er kam.

Obwohl Patrick es versuchte, ging Teresa ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Nicht als er sich abgetrocknet, nicht als er sich angezogen hatte. Selbst als sie geschlafen hatte, hatte er sich am Nachmittag in Tagträumen verloren. Und nun war es keinen Deka besser.

Teresa war nicht der Typ Frau, der Hausfrau und Mutter sein würde. Teresa Lisbon ohne Karriere beim CBI war unvorstellbar. Zumindest für Jane.

**+#+#+**

Am nächsten Morgen erreichte das Team bereits vor dem offiziellen Arbeitstag ein Anruf. Sie wurden zu einem Mordfall gerufen.

Zuerst war Clara Andrews lediglich verschwunden gewesen, man hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, dies aber als einen Vorfall gewertet, der vorkommen konnte. Clara war an Demenz erkrankt.

Problematisch war es geworden, als man ihre Leiche gefunden hatte. Und sie war nicht die einzige geblieben. Demente Frauen waren an unterschiedlichen Wochentagen stets zwischen 7 und 9 Uhr verschwunden, mittlerweile waren es fünf.

Das CBI hatte man gerufen, als alle fünf mit abgetrennten Armen und Beinen gefunden hatte.

Als das Team mit Lanie im Kindersitz eintrat, bat sich die Frau des Sheriffs sofort an, auf die Kleine aufzupassen, was die Ermittlungsarbeit ungemein erleichterte. Lisbon fiel es zunehmend schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Nach Tag zwei schien es Jane, als würde sie sich allmählich an die Abwesenheit ihrer Nichte gewöhnen, wahrscheinlich weil sie erkannt hatte, dass Lanie sich in guten Händen befand. Sheriff Marlows Frau hatte selbst ein Kind in Madelaines Alter.

**+#+#+**

Obwohl die Ermittlungen voranschritten, musste Teresa am zweiten Wochenende, das nahte, zurückfliegen. Die Urne ihres Bruders war zugestellt worden und eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, die Asche zu verstreuen, gemeinsam mit ihren beiden Brüdern, doch da beide keine Zeit gefunden hatten, nach Kalifornien zu kommen, stellte sie das Behältnis lediglich auf ihren Kamin, in der Absicht bald einen Ort zu finden, der perfekt für Adam wäre. Einen Ort, der besondere Bedeutung hatte. Zudem gab es Teresa die Chance, sich von ihm zu verabschieden und dies würde einige Tage benötigen.

Jane war verärgert über Tommys und James Abwesenheit, konnte es aber nicht ändern. Die Männer waren erwachsen und ahnten wahrscheinlich nicht, wie sehr sie ihre Schwester mit ihrer Nichtanwesenheit verletzten.

Tommy hatte angedeutet am Telefon, dass er mit James gesprochen habe, aber Teresa hatte das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte und als der Flieger landete, und Lisbon die Asche abholte, war es Jane, der sie im Arm hielt, als sie weinte. Es war freundschaftlich gewesen, beinahe geschwisterlich. Lisbon sprach an diesem Wochenende fast kein Wort mit ihm, kümmerte sich, so gut wie möglich, um Lanie, die die Gemütsveränderung ihrer Ziehmutter natürlich mitbekommen hatte.

Im Endeffekt war die CBI Agentin in seinen Armen auf ihrer Couch eingeschlafen. Teresa hatte ein paar wenige Details über Adams Kindheit preisgegeben. So erfuhr Jane, dass der jüngste Bruder stets der erste war, der in der Früh wach war und alle aufgeweckt hatte, bis Teresa ihn einmal zu sich ins Bett geholt hatte und ab diesem Tag, hatte er niemanden mehr aufgeweckt. Er war jeden Morgen zu ihr unter die Decke gekrabbelt, hatte sich an sie geschmiegt.

Einmal, da war Beatrix bereits verstorben, hatten Tommy und James Adam im Garten an einem Baum gebunden und vorgegeben, dass Indianer dies immer wieder taten, um ihre Brüder besonders zu ehren. Sie warne den gesamten Nachmittag nicht mehr in den Garten gekommen und Adam war zu verschreckt gewesen, um zu schreien. Nicht nur zu verschreckt, er dachte auch, dass es etwas Besonders war. Teresa fand ihm an diesem Herbsttag vollkommen unterkühlt, als sie von der Schule nachhause kam, und ihr Vater prügelte Tommy und James windelweich, als er nachhause kam. Dieses eine Mal, meinte Teresa, hatten sie es beinahe verdient. Adam hatte eine Lungenentzündung davongetragen.

Als er sieben war, schickten Tommy und James Adam von Haus zu Haus zu Halloween. Sie hatte ihm ein Kostüm seiner Brüder etwas aufgemöbelt. Bei seiner Rückkehr nahmen sie ihm alle Süßigkeiten weg – die Bezahlung für sein Kostüm. Adam hatte nicht verstanden, dass es sich um einen Streich gehandelt hatte und Teresa war es leid gewesen, zwischen ihnen zu schlichten. So kaufte sie ihm am folgenden Tag diverse Süßigkeiten, gemeinsam versteckten sie sie und von diesem Tag an, hatten sie ein gemeinsames Süßigkeiten versteck, welches Teresa immer wieder neu befüllte.

Im Endeffekt war sie an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen. Immer wieder blickte Jane auf sie herab und musste erkennen, wie zerbrechlich sie war. Natürlich gab sie Tag für Tag vor eine starke, unabhängige Frau zu sein, doch in Wahrheit hatte sie bereits mehr durchmachen müssen, als die Mehrheit ihrer Kollegen. Nicht nur der frühe Tod ihrer Eltern, die Pflicht ihre Geschwister großzuziehen – nein, es waren viele Kleinigkeiten. Der Missbrauch. Der Umzug nach San Francisco, um einen Neustart zu ermöglichen. Die ewige Hoffnung, dass keiner der Brüder auf die schiefe Bahn kommt. Und dann war er in ihr Leben getreten und hatte es weiter verkompliziert, da er selten mit ihr spielte sondern meist gegen oder parallel mit ihr.

Für die Außenwelt waren sie ein gutes Team. Sie schienen sogar zu harmonieren. Doch ihre Augendreher blieben nicht unbemerkt, genauso wenig die abgesenkten Mundwinkel, die dezent zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen oder der leicht nach vorne gesenkte Kopf, in Kombination mit der leicht verkrampften Mundmuskulatur und dem Blick in Richtung Boden. Jane wusste genau, dass er sie regelmäßig auf die Palme brachte und es beinahe ein Spiel war, das sie spielten.

Irgendwann, als es bereits seit Stunden dunkel war, trug er sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, zog die Decke über ihren viel zu leichten Körper und beobachtete sie, als sie schlief. Ihre Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen und entspannt wirkte sie keinesfalls. Sie träumte, aber da sie keinen Laut von sich gab, war es schwer für Jane zu eruieren, ob es ein guter oder ein schlechter Traum war.

**+#+#+**

Und der Anruf am Sonntagabend kam viel zu früh. Zu schnell. Zwei weitere demenzkranke Frauen waren entführt und ermordet worden. In San Diego. Der Vorgang war ident. Sie mussten in Richtung Süden reisen, um flexibler zu sein, fuhren sie mit dem Wagen, nahmen die lange Fahrt auf sich.

Grace konnte dieses Mal nicht mit ihnen reisen, da es eine wichtige Sitzung gab, an der sie teilnehmen musste. Deswegen hatte sie sich angeboten auf Lanie aufzupassen, damit die Ermittlungen rasch von statten gehen konnten.

Die Übergabe des Kindes und somit auch der Hausschlüssel war Teresa besonders schwer gefallen und am liebsten hätte Jane ihr all das abgenommen und wäre selbst in Sacramento geblieben. Doch der Polizeichef von San Diego vermutete Red John hinter den Morden und somit musste auch Jane auf der Bildfläche erscheinen, zumindest um den Schein zu waren. Den Schein deswegen, da Teresa und Jane bereits erkannt hatten, dass es nicht Red Johns Handschrift war, was die Arbeit des Serienmörders aber keinesfalls harmloser machte.

+#+#+

„Vielleicht ist es ein Gehilfe?", stellte Rigsby fest, als er die Leichen genauer betrachtete.

„Wieso?"

„Es gibt keine Signatur, aber doch irgendwie erinnern mich die Morde an ihn."

„Gehilfe?", hakte Jane nach.

„Jemand der für ihn mordet oder uns auf diese Fährte lotsen soll."

Manche Spekulationen verliefen in den kommenden Tagen komplett im Sand. Es tauchte aber auch keine neue Leiche auf. Erst an Tag fünf wurden DNA Auswertungen übermittelt, die das Blatt schlussendlich wendeten. Es befanden sich zwei unterschiedliche Spuren auf der Kleidung der Toten – zwei unterschiedliche und doch verwandte. Brüder.

Dies veränderte natürlich den Suchraster ungemein. Das Profil.

Fünf weitere Tage und sie hatten die Mörder gefunden – Jackson und Joe Afranti. Zwei Afroamerikaner in den späten Vierzigern. Sie hatte eine äußerst dominante Mutter gehabt, die kurz vor den ersten Morden verstorben war, sie hatte an Demenz gelitten und das Leben ihrer Söhne stets dominiert gehabt.

**+#+#+**

Teresa konnte es kaum erwarten, Lanie wieder in ihre Arme zu schließen und wollte Cho bereits bitten, schneller zu fahren, ließ es dann aber im Endeffekt. Jane fuhr Lisbon zu ihrem Haus und als sie bei diesem ankamen, wurden sie bereits herzlich empfangen. Lanie streckte ihren kleinen Arme nach Teresa aus, die sie freudig in die ihren schloss.

Jane fuhr einfach wieder weg, ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Grace wunderte sich über sein Verhalten, ließ sich aber nichts dergleichen anmerken. Mit nun leeren Armen ging sie hinter Teresa ins Haus und schloss die Türe.

Am Ofen kochte ein frischer Gemüseeintopf vor sich hin, den man auch pürieren und danach an Lanie verfüttern konnte, da noch alle Gewürze fehlten.

Auf dem Esstisch stand ein Korb mit gebügelter Wäsche – Janes und ihrer, ebenso einige Babysachen.

„Irgendwie musste ich mir die Zeit vertreiben, als Lanie schlief"; kommentierte sie. „Doch wenn du nicht möchtest, dass deine Kollegen herausfinden, dass Jane hier wohnt, dann sollte seine Wäsche nicht ebenso im Wäschkorb sein …"

„Er wohnt hier nicht."

„Nein?"

„Nein, er hat mir mit Lanie geholfen und ein paar wenige Male auf der Couch geschlafen. Nicht mehr."

„Sicher?"

„Sicher", erklärte sie und wusste, wie sie sich anhören musste. Klang sie überzeugend? Das hoffte sie, ihr selbst viel es allerdings schwer, sich selbst zu glauben. Daran musste sie eindeutig arbeiten.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 9**

**+#+#+**


	10. Chapter 10

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 10**

**+#+#+**

Nachdem das Team wieder vereint in Sacramento war, verschwand Jane für einige Tage. Zwei um genau zu sein. Das hatte er in dieser Art und Weise nicht mehr gemacht, seitdem Madeleine in ihr Leben getreten war. Immer wenn es darum ging, Papierkram zu erledigen, ging Jane eigene Wege, jegliche Hilfe auf diesem Gebiet war hoffnungslos.

Diese beiden Tage hatte sie unter viel Stress gemeistert. Lanie war anhänglich gewesen und nachdem sie gebeten hatte, eine Ausnahme machen zu dürfen, war die Kleine mit ins Büro gekommen. Es hatte sich zwar stets jemand gefunden, der auf sie aufgepasst hatte, doch war das keine finale Lösung. So stand das Wochenende vor der Türe und Teresa hoffte inständig, dass Jane am Montag wieder in Sacramento sein würde, wieder griffbereit, um sich um Lanie zu kümmern. Doch war es nicht nur die Hoffnung, einen Babysitter zu haben, nein. Dafür hatten sie in den letzten Wochen zu viel Zeit mitsammen verbracht. Es war auch eine gewisse Einsamkeit, die sie empfand, wenn er abends nicht auf ihrer Couch saß oder sie alleine zu abendessen musste.

Die Urne mit Adams Asche stand auf dem Kaminsims in Teresas Haus. Sie hatte sich überlegt, was sie machen wollte, abermals versucht Tommy und James zu erreichen, doch abermals war es erfolglos gewesen. An dem Abend hatte sie sich in den Schlaf geweint und Lanie aus ihrem Bettchen geholt, obwohl sie problemlos in ihrem eigenen Zimmerchen schlief, um sich nicht so einfach zu fühlen. Sie hatte zwei Brüder, die sich keinen Dreck darum scherten, wo sie ihren Bruder beerdigten. Was mit seiner Asche passieren würde oder seiner Tochter. Keiner der beiden zeigte auch nur einen Hauch Interesse und das tat weh.

So packte Teresa am Samstag zeitig in der Früh eine Picknickdecke, Obst und Wasser, ein Sandwich, Lanies Sachen, einen kleinen Sonnenschirm, den sie vor mehr als zehn Jahren gekauft und nur einmal verwendet hatte, ihre Badesachen und Adams Urne in den Wagen. Es schien für Außenstehende sicherlich vollkommen absurd, aber sie würde nach Ocean Beach, San Francisco, fahren, an den Strand, wo sie damals so viele schöne Stunden verbracht hatten, nachdem sie umgezogen waren. Ocean Beach war ein Symbol der Freiheit für sie gewesen, endlos viele Stunden hatten sie hier verbracht, Ball gespielt, gesurft, gelesen oder einfach nachgedacht. Nachdem ihre Brüder San Francisco verlassen hatten, war es für sie ein Ort, den sie mit einer gewissen Hoffnung verbunden hatte – der, dass sie alle irgendwann zusammenfinden würden.

**+#+#+**

Als Jane am Samstag in den frühen Morgenstunden wieder am Revier auftauchte, stellte er Fragen zu Teresas Verbleib und weder Cho noch Rigsby konnten weiterhelfen. Erst als er Grace fand und sie fragte, wieso Lisbon an solch einem schönen Samstag nicht im Büro wäre, erfuhr er, von Lisbons Plan. Und er war in einem Moment wie diesem, nicht für sie da. In dem schwersten Moment seit langer Zeit.

**+#+#+**

Es war ein windiger heißer Tag. Teresa hatte den Picknickkorb unten auf den Kinderwagen gestellt, hatte ihn entlang der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Golden Gate Parks geschoben, bis sie auf der passenden Höhe war, um über die Sanddüne auf den Strand. Es war Schwerstarbeit, den Kinderwagen durch den Sand zu ziehen, anstrengender als erwartet. Als sie auf der passenden Höhe angekommen waren, breitete sie die Decke aus, stellte den Sonnenschirm auf und legte Lanie auf die Decke.

Nachdem sie sie eingecremt hatte, starrte sie das kleine dunkelhaarige Wesen an. Sie sah Adam so ähnlich. Und doch hatte sie die typischen „lisbonschen" Züge – helle Haut, große grüne Augen, Sommersprossen.

Eigentlich wollte sie die Zeit, die sie mit Lanie alleine verbrachte, genießen. Doch sie schaffte es nicht. Die Urne hatte sie immer noch im Rucksack. Und sie wusste, dass sie sie heute öffnen und die Asche in die Winde verstreuen würde, in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Irgendwie hatte sie inständig gehofft, dass Jane an diesem Tag für sie da sein würde, um sie zu unterstützen. Um einfach neben ihr zu stehen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Vielleicht seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legen würde.

**+#+#+**

Als Jane mit seinem Wagen den Great Highway entlang fuhr, bemerkte er schließlich Lisbons Wagen, dessen Kennzeichen er sich schon vor Jahren eingeprägt hatte. Nun würde er mit der Suche nach ihr und der Kleinen beginnen, in der Hoffnung, dass es nicht ewig dauern würde.

Zwanzig Minuten später stand an einem Punkt auf der Düne, von aus er den nächsten Strandabschnitt begutachten konnte. Und da entdeckte er eine Person mit Kinderwagen, eine Frau. Einen Frau im Bikini. Eine dunkelhaarige Frau im Bikini.

Als er allmählich auf sie zuging, konnte er erkennen, dass es ein schwarzer Bikini mit weißen Punkten war. Nicht das modernste Modell, nein, es war älter. Ein Triangel-Bikini, den sie sicherlich schon seit einigen Jahren besaß.

Doch als er seine Blicke über ihren Körper gleiten ließ, musste er den seinen kontrollieren – Stichwort: Biofeedback. Nicht nur ihre Beine waren muskulös, nein, man konnte die Andeutung eines Sixpacks erkennen, schmale Hüften und mehr weibliche Rundung als man bei ihrer Körpergröße und vor allem unter all den Blusen vermuten würde. Viel mehr als er vermutet hatte, aber bei solch zartem Körperbau.

Sie griff nach Lanie und hob sie hoch, als Jane sich erkennbar machte und ihren Namen rief. Noch in seinem Wagen hatte er seine Anzughose gegen Surf-Shorts getauscht, die er in einem Supermarkt unweit von San Francisco erstanden hatte, wie auch das T-Shirt und die Flipflops.

Jemand, der ihn kannte und in diesem Aufzug sah, würde denken, dass er zu viel getrunken habe, auf Drogen sei oder etwas dergleichen. Doch es war anders. In seinem dreiteiligen Anzug fühlte sich Jane wohl, außerdem ließ er mit diesem Outfit auch gleich jeden wissen, dass er nicht direkt zur Truppe von Polizisten gehörte. Zudem war er immer passend gekleidet – Verfolgungsjagden gehörten nicht zu seinem Job als Berater. Overdressed kam er sich nie vor. Doch in Momenten wie diesen, wusste er, dass ein Anzug einfach nicht angebracht war. Nicht nur, dass er zu viele verbrauchen würde, das wäre das geringste Problem. Wenn er in einem Moment wie diesen, dunkelblaue Shorts trug, ein Türkis Shirt mit einem Hawaii-Print und Flipflops, dann kam er sich vor, als wäre er ein ganz normaler Mensch. Als hätte er keine Vergangenheit. Als gäbe es keine tote Ehefrau, keine tote Tochter. Als würde er nicht in der Lage sein, Menschen wie Bücher zu lesen. Als wäre er ganz einfach ein ganz normaler Mensch, mit einer normalen Vergangenheit, normalen Bedürfnissen und Sehnsüchten.

Und die Frau, die all das für ihn bedeutete, stand vor ihm. Wenn Teresa und Lanie zusammen war, konnte er vergessen oder auch verdrängen. So war der Anzug nicht notwendig und auch nicht seine Späße, die auch die eine oder andere Unsicherheit überdeckten. Er konnte ganz einfach er selbst sein – so wie er vor 20 Jahren gewesen war.

„Teresa", sagte er laut genug, damit sie es hörte.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm, versuchte das Kleinkind so zu halten, dass sie möglichst viel ihres Körpers verbarg. Teresa Lisbon konnte schwer verheimlichen, dass sie in einer katholischen Schule gewesen war, katholische Werte vermittelt bekommen hatte und diese bis heute, also bis zu einem gewissen Punkt, lebte – sie konnte nicht aus ihrer Haut.

Jane grinste sie breit an und kam auf sie zu. Er warf die Flipflops in den Sand und griff sofort nach Madelaine, die sehnsüchtig ihre Hände nach ihm ausstreckte. Rasch versuchte sie mit einem Strandtuch ihren entblößten Körper zu verdecken.

„Lass es. Es gibt nichts, was ich noch nicht gesehen habe", sagte er zu Lanie und Lisbon wusste genau, dass er sie damit gemeint hatte.

„Aber …"

Dann zuckte er mit dem Schultern, setzte sich auf die ausgebreitete Decke und begann mit dem Mädchen zu spielen, die entzückt gluckste, versuchte zu sprechen und natürlich brabbelte, sich hin und her wand.

„Ich gehe ins Wasser", erklärte Lisbon. Sie musste einen freien Kopf bekommen und dafür verlangte ihr Körper nach etwas physischen Abstand zu Patrick Jane. Gott, in Badeshorts! Die Brust. Der goldene Flaum an Haaren, der sich über diese erstreckte, seinen Bauch hinab und unterhalb seines Nabels intensiver wurde.

Worin hatte sie sich da verfangen? Was war mit ihr los? Patrick Jane. Die Ausgeburt der Nervensäge, Unzuverlässigkeit. Das Wort Geheimnis kannte er nur, wenn es um ihn ging. Privatsphäre ebenso. Ihre Komfortzone betrat er jedes Mal, wenn es ihm danach gelüstete. Aber in Situationen, wenn sie ihn brauchte, war er da für sie – zumindest war es diesmal so gewesen. Es hatte keinerlei Diskussion gegeben. Anfänglich skeptisch, so schien er sich schnell in Lanie verliebt zu haben. Doch wem war es denn nicht so ergangen? Die großen grünen Augen, das dunkle Haar, das breite Grinsen …


End file.
